Loveliness Mohabbatein
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: ENDING. Kisah cinta dan perjuangannya. Apresiasi buat film bollywood dengan judul sama. KyuHyuk FF with SeKai ChanBaek SuDo. Ayo baca dan review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Kau tahu? Apa yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini?

.

.

Bukan bukan itu jawabannya!

Ayo pikir lagi?

.

.

Kau tahu sekarang?

.

.

Tidak?

Benarkah? Ayolah, coba pikir lebih keras, boleh sampai keningmu mengerut kalau kau mau.

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

.

.

.

Hmmmm masih tidak?

.

.

.

Ah, kau menyerah?

Baiklah akan kuberi tahu.

Orang yang paling menyedihkan itu ialah, seseorang yang tak punya cinta di hatinya.

Iya. Kau tak salah dengar.

Kau tahu? Orang semacam itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Selalu mendendam dan membenci. Orang seperti itu selalu berpura-pura mengatakan baik baik saja, dan tidak butuh cinta, tapi tanpa sadar ia akan menangis diam diam dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Ah kau tak percaya?

Baiklah kuberi kau sebuah cerita, kau akan percaya, karena akhirnya orang yang tak punya cinta dalam cerita ini menyadari bahwa punya cinta jauh lebih baik.

.

.

Siap?

.

.

Akan kuceritakan ya, hmm ah iya aku lupa, namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Ceritaku dimulai dari tiga orang yang sangat kusukai, mereka lah yang membuat cerita ini bisa berakhir manis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Loveliness Mohabbatein Percintaan**

**By Ciezie**

**Terinspirasi sekali dari film Bollywood "Mohabbatein"**

**KyuHyuk | SeKai | ChanBaek | SuDo**

**BL for KyuHyuk, GS buat sisanya**

**Just Fiction**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam belumlah larut ketika Kereta api klasik itu sampai di sebuah stasius sepi. Tiga orang pemuda turun hampir bersamaan dan saling melirik. Begitu melihat seragam masing masing yang sama, mereka pun saling tersenyum, lumayan kan sudah bertemu teman pada permulaan.

"Hai, aku Chanyeol." Seseorang bersuara berat menyapa duluan, tubuhnya paling tinggi di antara yang lain.

"Suho." Yang ini seorang pemuda berwajah baik dan senyum menawan.

"Aku Sehun." Yang terakhir terlihat sedikit pemalu.

"Wah semoga kita satu kamar nanti ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

"Iya. Ah apa kalian sudah tahu rumor tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Suho sambil ikut berjalan dan memegang tas punggungnya.

"Rumor apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau belum tahu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng, dia memandang Chanyeol dan Suho bergantian.

"Begini Sehun, sekolah ini tidak sembarangan menerima murid kan? Sekalinya diterima kau harus menaati seluruh peraturan yang ada, kalau kau berani melanggar satu saja, tanpa ampun kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Suhhh seperti ini." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat, memang belum belum dia sudah berniat akan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dia harus bekerja paruh waktu.

"Kabarnya Kepala Sekolahnya sangat killer. Kau tahu hanya dengan memandangnya dari kejauhan semua murid merasakan aura ketakutan. Ah sudahlah ayo cepat cepat jangan sampai di hari pertama kita terlambat dan langsung ditendang keluar." Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Suho yang dengan otomatis menarik tangan Sehun.

Bersama sama mereka berlarian menuju bangunan sekolah baru mereka yang menjulang tinggi. Gerbang depannya tak kalah tinggi. Bangunan itu tampak kokoh sekaligus kesepian, hanya ada dia di sana. Ah tentunya dengan angin yang sesekali berhembus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka keras, dan tiga sosok dari baliknya berhamburan. Mereka bergegas saling mendahului untuk memilih tempat tidur. Di sana memang ada tiga tempat tidur, tapi yang satu adalah tempat tidur tingkat. Suho yang ternyata terlambat dan terpaksa harus tidur di bagian atas, menghela napas pasrah, lagipula dia mau saja mengalah pada Sehun yang ternyata umurnya jauh lebih muda. Dia murid cerdas yang bisa akselerasi.

"Ternyata kita benar-benar satu kamar ya, jangan jangan ketika dapat pacar pun kita akan sama-sama..." ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring di tempat tidur singlenya, sementara Sehun asyik membaca dan Suho sedang memberskan barangnya.

"Ya berharap saja, tapi sepertinya untuk itu hanya harapan kosong, setidaknya sampai kita lulus dari sini."

Sehun langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap Suho. "Maksudnya?"

"Satu aturan tingkat tinggi di sini adalah, dilarang berpacaran. Itulah sebabnya sekolah ini jauh dari mana-mana, dan tak pernah mengadakan pertemuan dengan sekolah manapun termasuk sekolah khusus wanita yang letaknya paling dekat."

Sehun termenung, diam-diam dia mengusap bukunya. Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, "Tapi maksudnya katanya baik, agar kita konsentrasi belajar kan? Katanya lulusan dari sini sudah terjamin mutunya kan? Kita akan diterima di universitas manapun. Ah tak apalah lagipula aku tak punya pacar."

Suho hanya mendengus pada Chanyeol yang sekarang mulai berbaring lagi sambil bersenandung pelan, tapi begitu matanya melihat Sehun dia berani bersumpah terlihat kesedihan di sana. Tapi karena tak mau menjadi orang sok kenal di hari pertama mereka, Suho kembali melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya. Kapan-kapan ketika mereka sudah lebih akrab, bisa dia tanyakan.

Sehun diam diam membuka bukunya lagi, ah rupanya dia tidak sedang membaca buku tapi melihat satu foto di sana, seseorang berwajah amat manis. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap wajah di foto itu.

"Kai.." desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menggeleng pada Suho yang sudah memakai jaket. "Kemana? Aku sedang mengerjakan PR."

"Katanya ada profesor yang akan datang aku disuruh menjemputnya. Ya sudahlah kerjakan saja PRmu, biar aku sendiri saja, aku juga tak bisa mengajak Sehun, dia sudah pulas."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berusaha konsentrasi lagi pada PRnya, aishhh dia lebih suka menari daripada mengerjakan PR macam begini. Dia menggigiti pensilnya sebal.

Sementara itu, Suho sambil berusaha menahan dingin segera keluar gerbang dan berjalan kaki menuju Stasiun. Jaraknya lumayan, tapi tidak terlalu jauh sampai harus menggunakan kendaraan. Setibanya di sana, belum ada kereta api yang sampai. Maka dia pun duduk menunggu di tempat duduk di sana.

Angin berhembus sesekali membuat jaketnya serasa tak berguna, diam-diam dia berdoa semoga sang Profesor segera sampai atau ia akan membeku di sana. Ia memandang berkeliling, sepi tapi kemudian matanya sampai pada sebrang stasiun, sedikit tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang berdiri di sana.

Suho berusaha menajamkan matanya. Itu adalah seorang gadis. Sedang apa seorang gadis malam-malam di tempat ini? Apa dia juga menunggu seseorang sepertinya? Mungkin dia juga menjemput seseorang kan? Ah iya lihat dia juga sedang melihat ke arah kedatangan kereta api. Suho tersenyum ketika rambut panjang gadis itu tersibak angin, dan deg...

Wajahnya... wajahnya amat cantik. Mata bulat dengan kulit putih pucat. Suho buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran aneh seperti rasanya ada kupu kupu yang tiba masuk ke perutnya, merasuki kepalanya. Apalagi tak lama terdengar suara berdentang tanda kereta api sudah datang.

Suho buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Tak lama kereta sampai, beberapa orang keluar. Memang tak banyak karena sekolah ini memilih tempat yang sedikit terpencil dan dekat dengan pedesaan jadi tak banyak orang yang datang dan pergi. Seorang pria berumur melambai padanya, pasti mengenalinya dari jaket sekolah yang dia gunakan.

Tersenyum, Suho segera mengambil tas pria itu dan membimbingnya untuk berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi sebelum benar-benar berlalu, Suho menolehkan kepalanya, dan hatinya sedikit berdebar lagi. Gadis itu terlihat sedih lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Apa yang ditunggunya tak datang?

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya ketika bangun pagi, Suho merasa hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan yang aneh. Dia tersenyum tanpa tahu tersenyum untuk apa, lalu dilihatnya dua sahabatnya sedang asyik berkejaran. Memang dua orang itu senang sekali bercanda, Chanyeol yang usil dan Sehun yang agak kekanakan memang.

"Aku kembalikan kalau kau menceritakan siapa dia ini?" teriak Chanyeol sambil menghindari Sehun.

"Yaaa kembalikan..."

Karena sebal mendengar keributan mereka Suho diam-diam menghampiri mereka dan mencabut foto yang menjadi sumber keributan itu, ketika Chanyeol lengah.

"Yaa... kembalikan Suho hyung, kau kan baik padaku."

Suho tersenyum dan menatap foto itu seorang gadis yang amat manis rupanya. "Ini pacarmu?" tanya Suho sambil mengembalikan foto itu pada Sehun yang terlihat bernapas lega.

"Bukan."

"Cihh bukan tapi kau begitu protektif pada fotonya saja."

Sehun melempar deathglare pada Chanyeol yang malah asyik bersiul-siul.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Suho, dan raut wajah Sehun seketika berubah dia tersenyum.

"Dia sahabatku, sahabat baikku sejak kecil. Dia sangat baik dan cantik."

"Dan kau mencintainya kan? Ckkkckc cerita basi sahabat yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya."

Kembali Sehun melempar deathglare. Suho menghela napas lalu menarik Sehun agar duduk. "Abaikan dia, ayo ceritakan padaku."

Meski terlihat pura-pura tak peduli, Chanyeol ikut mendengarkan juga cerita Sehun, ikut tersenyum ketika cerita lucu tentang Sehun dan sahabatnya itu. Dan diam diam dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa mendebarkan hatinya seperti Sehun. Mana mungkin orang sekeren dia tak pernah berdebar pada seorang gadis kan? Memalukan!

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, aishh dia tak mau lagi kesiangan kalau begini caranya. Bayangkan dia harus membereskan sampah di halaman belakang, di sana banyak pohon rindang yang tentunya sampah daunnya takkan sedikit. Aishhh tapi terpaksa dilakukannya juga.

Ketika dia akan menyimpan sampah daun kering itu dia melihat seseorang sedang menunduk-nunduk di sana.

"Hei siapa kau?"

Sosok itu berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol galak, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yaaa... kau pencuri ya?"

Sosok itu terlihat marah, "Jaga bicaramu!"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendekat, "Lalu untuk apa kau merunduk-runduk begitu? Dasar!" Sekali sentak Chanyeol menarik hoodie sosok itu, dan Chanyeol tersentak, ketika yang didapatinya adalah rambut panjang yang tergerai.

Dia ... dia ... seorang ga.. dis?

Angin menyibakan lagi rambutnya, membuat gadis itu harus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, agar rambutnya tak menutupi wajah. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Chanyeol serasa ada di sebuah adegan film dimana seorang gadis mengibaskan rambutnya dengan slow motion, gadis itu terlihat bersinar.

Oh my, ini tak baik.

Gadis itu kembali menatap galak Chanyeol, lalu terdengar suara bel dari kejauhan, gadis itu secepat kilat berlari dari sana.

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan linglung. Ada apa dengan hatinya, kenapa jantungnya berdebaran kencang? Apa ini? Apa ini yang seperti diceritakan Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

**Baiklah kita tinggal cerita tiga pemuda itu dulu, karena sang tokoh utama harus masuk kan? **

**Jadi siapakan dia di sana? **

**Akan kau ketahui dengan segera. **

**Ayo lanjutkan baca!**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu angin bertiup kencang. Daun-daun kering berterbangan dibuatnya. Penjaga sekolah tersentak ketika membuka mata dan melihat setangkai bunga mawar teracung di depannya.

"Selamat pagi." Terdengar suara bersemangat.

Penjaga itu hanya terbengong-bengong dan membiarkan sang suara itu berjalan masuk. Sosok itu membagikan mawar pada siapapun yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Ah kalian bertanya-tanya siapa dia kan? Sssttt dialah si tokoh utama cerita kita, orang sok keren itu.

"Selamat pagi pak, saya Kyuhyun. Saya sudah mengirimkan surat lamaran sebelumnya pada anda kan?"

Kepala sekolah kita seperti yang disinggung sebelumnya adalah sosok penuh wibawa. Janggut dan cambangnya semakin meneguhkan kesan itu. Raut wajahnya pun dingin tanpa sediktpun gurat senyum, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok berkaca mata di depannya yang full smile.

"Tapi tahukah anda kalau musik tak diajarkan di sini?"

"Ah tentu saja saya tahu, karena itu lah saya mencoba peruntungan di sini pak. Anda tahu? Saya mendengarkan beberapa kabar miring kalau murid anda banyak yang mengalami depresi. Tahukah anda kalau musik bisa meminimalisir itu. Murid-murid anda saya jamin akan semakin hebat." Jawabnya ceria.

Sang Kepala sekolah terdiam. "Tapi tetap saja, saya paling tak suka dengan adanya perubahan."

"Perubahan ini untuk kebaikan pak, banyak sekolah yang meminta saya tapi saya lebih memilih mengajarkan musik di sini pak, saya tak perlu kelas, kalau kelas sekolah ini sudah terisi semuanya. Tak apa saya di ruang terbuka juga."

Kepala sekolah terlihat menimbang-nimbang, meski raut wajahnya tetap sedingin biasanya, ini peluang besar, tapi tentunya seperti yang dia katakan ia tak suka perubahan sekecil apapun di sekolahnya, tapi rasanya buruk menerima orang yang ditawari di berbagai sekolah lain. Ia juga tak mau menyesal kan?

"Baiklah. Begini saja, kalau memang ada yang ingin belajar pelajaran anda, saya akan menerima anda."

Sosok itu semakin tersenyum cerah. Itu gampang saja kan baginya? Jangan panggil dia Kyuhyun kalau hal semudah itu tak bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Murid-murid baru saja keluar dari kelas yang kadang membosankan dan membuat mata mengantuk, tapi telinga mereka langsung mendengar bunyi asing. Semua serentak menoleh ke asal suara. Di tengah-tengah lapangan terlihat seorang pria sedang asyik memainkan biola. Beberapa yang tahu musik tersenyum dan mendekat karena penasaran, beberapa lagi asyik berjalan menuju kelas lain atau perpustakaan.

Pria itu terus memaikan biolanya dengan penghayatan tinggi. Sampai ketika di akhir lagunya dan dia membuka mata, seluruh kursi yang dia sediakan telah terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswa yang penasaran. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Babak pertama ia menang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anda diterima, silakan tanda tangan surat perjanjian ini."

Kyuhyun, ah seharunya kita panggil Seongsangnim sekarang tersenyum dan segera menandatangani kertas itu setelah membaca isinya sekilas. "Terimakasih pak."

Setelah menunduk sebagai penghormatan ia segera keluar. Hatinya berdetak bahagia. "Hyukkie..." desisnya. Angin berhembus dan sedikit menyibakkan kemejanya. Senyum Kyuhyun malah makin lebar. Ia menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangan seakan menyambut seseorang yang akan memeluknya.

"Ini baru permulaan." Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap mata-mata penuh tanya di hadapannya. Ini hari pertamanya mengajar. Seluruh kursi telah dilengkapi dengan gitar.

"Kalian tahu apa persamaan Cinta dan Musik?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Keduanya sama-sama bahasa jiwa. Kalian mungkin bisa saja menjadi seorang pemusik dengan pengetahuan luar biasa akan teknik bermusik, tapi jiwa kalian kosong, musik kalian pun akan kosong. Mereka yang sukses dengan musik adalah mereka yang memasukkan jiwanya ketika bermusik."

Beberapa mulai tertarik, dan beberapa mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Begitupun cinta. Hati yang tanpa cinta, takkan merasakan keindahan dunia. Seseorang tanpa cinta, takkan menemukan tujuan hidup. Tapi seseorang yang punya cinta, akan hidup untuk cintanya. Ah kalian pasti tak mengerti kan?"

Semua saling melirik dengan kening berkerut, Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Begini saja, coba tutup mata kalian semua."

Semua menutup matanya.

"Sekarang bayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat hatimu berdetak detak kencang, yang hanya dengan mengingatnya kau bisa merasa bahagia. Seseorang yang wajahnya terbayang pertama kali saat kalian bangun tidur. Seseorang yang kalian harap bisa menjadi bagian paling penting dari kalian."

Kyuhyun menghela napas putus asa, ketika tak banyak perubahan dari ekspresi dari murid-muridnya, tapi kemudian matanya menangkap tiga orang di barisan kedua, yang sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan dia mendekat. Ah, ada harapan itu.

"Sekarang bayangkan mereka sedang ada di luar gerbang. Mereka menunggu kalian, melambai agar kalian datang ke sana."

Senyum tiga orang itu makin melebar.

"Ah mereka tak punya banyak waktu, kalau kalian tak segera mendekat mereka akan pergi."

Senyumannya memudar.

"Karena itu ayo berdiri! Ayo! Mereka menunggu kalian, ayo berdiri dan BERLARILAH KE ARAH MEREKA."

Suara kursi bergeser dan langkah terburu-buru terdengar, ketiga orang itu membuka mata dan kemudian berlari menuju gerbang disaksikan semua murid lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, selalu ada penolong bagi mereka para pecinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan biolanya, hanya untuk menghibur dan menyemangati dirinya, tak ada siapapun yang jadi penonton. Ini tengah malam, semua murid pasti sudah pulas. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan terasa di perutnya. Kyuhyun tak menghentikan permainannya, ia tersenyum dan pelan membalikkan badannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, senyum paling manis yang pernah Kyuhyun tahu ada di dunia ini. Wajah itu juga wajah paling memukau yang pernah Kyuhyun tahu ada di dunia. Semuanya sempurna, semua yang ada padanya sempurna bagi Kyuhyun. Ia pun semakin semangat memainkan biolanya. Setelah lagu selesai ia pun membungkukkan badannya, disambut tepukan sosok itu.

"Tak ada hadiah untukku? Itu permainan terbaikku selalu kupersembahkan untukmu, kau tahu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, mendekat, semakin dekat, dengan kecepatan super dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Sebelum sosok itu bisa berbalik untuk pergi, Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyukkie, kita baru mulai dan selalu ada pertolongan."

Terasa Hyukkie –sang sosok itu- menganggukkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Terus bersamaku dan kuatkan aku."

Hyukkie melepaskan pelukan dan memberi senyum lagi, senyum menguatkan kali ini, lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap-usap wajah Kyuhyun. Kehangatan serasa mengaliri Kyuhyun, dia ikut mengangkat tangannya dan memegang tangan Hyukkie di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Am back for KyuHyuk ^^ do you miss me? #plakk abaikan**

**Just ripiu for support me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loveliness Mohabbatein Percintaan**

**By Ciezie**

**Terinspirasi sekali dari film Bollywood "Mohabbatein"**

**KyuHyuk | SeKai | ChanBaek | SuDo**

**BL for KyuHyuk, GS buat sisanya**

**Just Fiction**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memainkan biolanya, hanya untuk menghibur dan menyemangati dirinya, tak ada siapapun yang jadi penonton. Ini tengah malam, semua murid pasti sudah pulas. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan terasa di perutnya. Kyuhyun tak menghentikan permainannya, ia tersenyum dan pelan membalikkan badannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum manis, senyum paling manis yang pernah Kyuhyun tahu ada di dunia ini. Wajah itu juga wajah paling memukau yang pernah Kyuhyun tahu ada di dunia. Semuanya sempurna, semua yang ada padanya sempurna bagi Kyuhyun. Ia pun semakin semangat memainkan biolanya. Setelah lagu selesai ia pun membungkukkan badannya, disambut tepukan sosok itu.

"Tak ada hadiah untukku? Itu permainan terbaikku selalu kupersembahkan untukmu, kau tahu?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lagi, mendekat, semakin dekat, dengan kecepatan super dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Sebelum sosok itu bisa berbalik untuk pergi, Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyukkie, kita baru mulai dan selalu ada pertolongan."

Terasa Hyukkie –sang sosok itu- menganggukkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Terus bersamaku dan kuatkan aku."

Hyukkie melepaskan pelukan dan memberi senyum lagi, senyum menguatkan kali ini, lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap-usap wajah Kyuhyun. Kehangatan serasa mengaliri Kyuhyun, dia ikut mengangkat tangannya dan memegang tangan Hyukkie di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan pasti. Ia sudah sangat mengenal seluk beluk pasar tradisional ini. dan ya ia bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu cafe di tengah pasar. Tunggu dulu, rasanya ia kenal suara ini, ya suara ini ia kenal sekali. Pelan ia memutar kepalanya ke samping, dan tersenyum, bahkan dari belakang pun ia bisa mengenali sosoknya.

Kai... desisnya. Pelan Sehun mendekat memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Tak mau, aku mau yang warna biru."

"Iya tapi uang anda cukup untuk membeli yang ini juga, ini lebih berkualitas." Sang pedagang menunjukkan gelang karet yang lain.

Kai menggeleng keras kepala, "Kau boleh ambil sisanya, pokoknya aku ingin yang biru."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh, masih saja rupanya dia sepolos itu. Setelah berdehem dia pun mendekat, "Ah padahal yang warna hitam yang paman tadi tunjukkan jauh lebih bagus."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang lebih jelas gelang itu, "Benarkah, ah paman... aku mau yang hitam itu saja. Hahah kau benar.. terima..." begitu menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sehun, Kai tergagap sesaat.

"Kau..."

"Ya ini aku..."

"Waahhhh..."

Grep, sebuah pelukan terasa erat sampai Sehun hampir akan jatuh. "Kau kemana saja Sehuna, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku melanjutkan sekolah," jawab Sehun sambil berusaha menormalkan suaranya. Jantungnya berdetakan tak karuan.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya sambil memberi tatapan curiga.

"Ti.. tidak bukan begitu.. a.. aku melanjutkan sekolah dan ya peraturannya cukup ketat."

Sang penjual menyela sedikit dengan memberikan bungkusan berisi gelang itu pada Kai.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kalau kau ada waktu datang ke rumah ya. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan pokoknya."

Sehun diam diam tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata Kai benar-benar merindukannya kan? Siapa tahu dia juga punya perasaan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang sekolah lagi dan berharap bertemu gadis yang kemarin dan rupanya takdir sedang memihaknya karena gadis itu memang sedang ada dan berkacak pinggang. Chanyeol mendekat dan memasang wajah pura-pura sangar.

"Kau kembali?"

Gadis itu mendekat dan memberi Chanyeol pelototan yang sejujurnya malah membuat Chanyeol makin terpesona. Gadis yang semacam ini yang memang bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

"Iya! Kau tahu kalau fitnah itu begitu kejam. Kata teman-temanku, harusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah mefitnahku kemarin."

Chanyeol benar-benar terkekeh, membuat gadis itu memandangnya bingung sekaligus kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja kau ini lucu sekali.."

"Yaaakk aku sedang tidak melucu!"

"Tapi kau lucu."

"Yaaakkk"

Terdengar lagi bunyi bel dari kejauhan dan terlihat beberapa gadis di kejauhan yang melambai-lambai sambil berteriak teriak, "Baeki ayo cepat sudah masuk!"

Setelah kembali memberi pelototan, Baeki berlari dari hadapan Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum-senyum. "Baeki... sepertinya aku jatuh padamu." Gumam Chanyeol sambil kembali ke sekolah sambil meloncat-loncat tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu satu orang lagi sedang berjalan di pasar berharap semoga bertemu dengan gadis kereta api kemarin, ya seseorang membuatnya ingin memperjuangkan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya berdebaran. Guru barunya benar-benar membuatnya mempunyai semangat aneh, karena tiba-tiba ia lupa pada ketatnya peraturan sekolah.

Tiba di persimpangan tanpa ia duga sama sekali, ia melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu sedang membeli seikat balon warna-warni. Benar-benar cantik, kulitnya putih bersih terkena paparan sinar matahari. Suho merasakan debar-debar aneh di dadanya. Kemudian diikutinya gadis itu yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh dari pedagang balon.

Ah rupanya gadis itu menuju sebuah rumah sakit kecil di desa. Dan sungguh Suho makin menyukai gadis itu begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Gadis itu sedang membagikan satu demi satu balon pada anak-anak yang sakit di sana. Rupanya untuk itu dia membeli begitu banyak balon, lalu sebuah ide masuk di kepalanya, cara untuk setidaknya bisa berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Dengan mantap Suho meletakan tangannya pada pecahan kaca di jendela, tidak terlalu dalam hanya agar sedikit berdarah. Baiklah mungkin ini sedikit gila tapi hanya itu yang tertempel di otaknya sekarang. Setelah sedikit berdarah dan meringis, Suho masuk ke ruangan itu dan berdehem.

Si gadis berputar lalu memandang Suho heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum maklum ketika melihat luka di tangannya. Lalu ia pun membawa beberapa perban dan obat-obatan lainnya, tanpa berkata di bersihkan lalu dibalutnya luka Suho setelah ditetesi obat luka. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan memberi Suho juga balon dengan senyum jenaka.

Sungguh Suho yakin sekarang ia jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada gadis ini dan ia bersumpah akan berusaha mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lihat kan? Betapa kekuatan cinta itu memungkinkan segala yang tak mungkin, meski ini masih awal sih. Setidaknya kau melihatnya kan?

Tiga orang itu menemukan cintanya dan bukankan itu sudah pasti pertolongan yang diperuntukkan bagiku.

Kenapa bagiku?

Karena tetap aku lah si tokoh utama cerita ini, jangan sampai lupa itu. Meski begitu tetap saja mereka bertiga ah berenam sekarang turut ambil andil yang amat besar. Jadi kalian juga harus mengenal dan menyukai mereka ya?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong...

Lihat sekarang siapa yang sedang bersamaku dan tersenyum begitu manis karena tahu aku telah dibantuNya. Hyukkieku sedang tersenyum-senyum padaku. Senyumnya yang selalu mampu melelehkan dan meluluhkanku.

Kurentangkan tanganku, tapi dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil masih senyum dikulumnya yang amat menggemaskan itu. Aku mengedipkan mata dan menggerakkan kepalaku sebagai tanda agar dia mendekat, tapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan eksperesi yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

Aku mendatarkan dan memalingkan wajah. Kutahu sekarang dia pasti sedang terkekeh meski aku tak melihat wajahnya dan tak lama kurasakan tanganku yang terlipat dibuka dan dia segera menghambur ke pelukanku, menyimpan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

Sementara ketika melihat ke kejauhan kulihat tiga pemuda itu sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam sekolah. Aku tersenyum. Kekuatan cinta ayo tunjukkan kuasamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunna..."

Sehun berbalik dan langsung merasa darahnya tersirap ke kaki begitu melihat sosok itu. Kai.

"Ohhh jadi di sini kau bekerja ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. Dia berkerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko kecil di pasar kecil di sini. "Yaa.. hanya begini..."

"Hanya begini apa maksudmu?" Kai terlihat marah, "Kau hebat tahu! Kau sudah berusaha mandiri di usia semuda ini."

Sesungguhnya seandainya Sehun seorang wanita rona merah pasti sudah menjalari pipi putih pucatnya.

"Ah iya Sehunna ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya siapa, sebuah mobil putih mulus dan mewah berhenti di depan cafenya. Dan seseorang di sana melambai pada Kai, "Itu Jun... dia pacarku Sehunna.."

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang memukulkan gada besar di kepalanya.

Pacar Kai?

Dan dia orang yang terlihat amat kaya. Pukulan gada kedua menimpa kepalanya. Menyedihkan.

"Sehun ayo!"

"Hah?" Sehun tergagap.

"Aku ke sini mau mengajakmu pergi nonton bersama Jun." Kai menarik tangan Sehun. Oouw. Ini tak mungkin kan? Melihat dia yang kau cintai diam-diam sejak lama akan bermesraan dengan orang lain di depan matanya? Tidakk...

"Ah aku tak bisa Kai, kau tahu kan aku harus bekerja."

"Yaa ayolah hanya sehari tak apa kan?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan berat hati, andai hanya mereka berdua, kalau pun harus dipecat ia rela. Jun terlihat berulang kali mengklakson tak sabar.

"Sehunna..."

Sehun kembali menggeleng. "Maaf."

"Baiklah tapi lain kali tak boleh menolak lagi ya!"

Sehun berusaha tersenyum sekarang, meski hatinya sama sekali tak mengizinkannya.

"Aku duluan.." Kai berjalan sambil sesekali masih menoleh ke arah Sehun yang semakin lama merasa semakin sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

Plakkkkk

Sebuah tamparan menyentakkan Chanyeol. Baiklah dia memang salah, saat datang memberanikan diri ke asrama Baeki dengan berpura-pura menjadi kerabatnya, dan ia tahu juga ia keterlaluan saat memeluk-meluk Baeki sebagai bagian dari dramanya itu. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat tamparan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Dia memandang Baeki dengan mata sipit yang sekarang malah terlihat tajam menakutkan.

"A... aku..."

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Kau jangan main-main denganku."

Chanyeol sedikit mengkerut mendengarnya, ah jadi dia anak orang berada, sedangkan dirinya sendiri, masuk sekolah hanya karena keberuntungannya dapat beasiswa. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri karena sudah memilih jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Benar-benar malu.

Setelah memberi Chanyeol pelototan lagi, Baeki membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kedua orang itu sudah begitu malang, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang paling baik ini? Ah rupanya tak jauh beda, dia sedang termagu di tempatnya. Niatnya mencari tahu tentang gadis itu dengan semangat berbalik menjadi tak ada harapan.

"Dia adalah Dio, menantu dari Tuan Kim, orang paling kaya di daerah sini. Seorang pensiunan militer. Sebenarnya anaknya dikabarkan meninggal dalam tugas. Tapi karena tak ada jenasah yang dikirimkan, mereka tetap menaruh harapan. Begitupun Dio, dia menganggap dirinya masih bersuami dan selalu menunggu kepulangan suaminya itu."

Jadi dia di sana untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Benar-benar, Suho merasa bodoh sendiri.

Suho hanya tersenyum miris pada penjaga stasiun yang sudah sepuh itu. Ahhaha bukankah hidup ini menggelikan, di saat pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta, ia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang bersuami? Yang benar saja.

Dengan lunglai ia pun kembali ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda patah hati itu berkumpul di balkon asrama mereka. Sama-sama putus asa dengan nasib cintanya, membuat orang yang baru masuk itu menatap mereka sambil menimbang-nimbang berbagai hal. Orang dengan baju yang khas, selau sweater. Hanya digantungkan di leher ketika siang dan dipakai dengan rapi ketika malam.

"Kenapa selesu ini? Apa kalian patah hati? Kulihat kemarin kalian masih begitu semangat menjadi pejuang cinta."

Semua serempak berdiri dan memberi bungkukan hormat.

"Sudah bersikap biasa saja. Selama bukan di kelas, anggap saja aku teman atau sahabat ya." Kyuhyun si orang bersweater mengibaskan tangannya dan memberi senyuman ramah.

"Hmmm ternyata memang tak mudah, sepertinya tak akan ada harapan Seongsaengnim." Chanyeol membuka suaranya, entah kenapa tapi dia merasa akrab saja dengan guru barunya ini.

"Tentu saja kalau mudah bukan perjuangan namanya. Nikmati kesulitannya itu."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "Tapi ini benar-benar tak ada harapan."

"Kalau kalian memerintahkan otak begitu maka itu yang akan terjadi. Bayangkan yang baiknya juga, bagaimana bahagianya kalau kalian bisa bersamanya. Seakan dunia ini terus tersenyum, langit cerah dengan angin yang berhembus menyegarkan."

"Tentu saja Seongsangnim mudah mengatakannya karena Seongsanim bisa mendapatkan orang yang Seongsangnim sukai kan. Aku berharap bisa seperti itu juga." Kali ini Suho yang berkata.

Cahaya ceria di mata Kyuhyun meredup, dia tersenyum getir. "Aku selalu berharap tak ada yang kisah cintanya berakhir sepertiku. Tak bisa memperlihatkanya pada semua orang, tak bisa membanggakannya di depan orang. Itu cinta yang tak boleh kalian miliki. Berusahalah hingga titik tertinggi, agar tak ada penyesalan. Setidaknya kalau pun kalian tidak berhasil, kalian sudah mencoba kan, mencoba dengan seluruh tenaga kalian."

Ketiga orang itu termagu dan berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Yakinlah hidup akan lebih indah dengan cinta. Sesuatu yang membuat kalian bersemangat saat membuka mata di pagi hari. Sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan kalian untuk hidup."

Pemuda-pemuda ini mulai menyunggingkan senyum.

"Berjuang atau kalah sebelum memulai? Kalian yang menentukannya sendiri, menjadi pengecut atau pejuang?"

Maka tekad itu bersemi kembali di hati pejuang cinta kita. Lihat wajah yang tak lagi tanpa harap itu, kini merona lagi. Mereka mulai menyusun berbagai rencana di kepala, dan tak menyadari sang guru telah berbalik dengan mata berkabut.

Bukankah lebih mudah memotivasi orang lain. Lebih mudah berpura-pura bahagia di depan orang lain. Sebenarnya ia sendiri selemah lilin, tapi tentu selalu ada yang menguatkannya, hanya dengan menatapnya ia serasa diberi kekuatan luar biasa maka ia pergi ke arah kesunyian agar bisa menemuinya, memeluknya.

"Sun shine..." desisnya.

Dia –sang Sunshine- juga datang dengan mata sama berkabut, belum sempat Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, dia sudah menerjang duluan, memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Hyukkie aku selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu..."

Pelukannya mengerat.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa." Suara tegas yang tak bisa ditolak itu tak menyurutkan sosok berkacamata itu.

"Ayolah Sajangnim, ini hari ulang tahun saya, hanya pesta kecil dengan sedikit musik." Kyuhyun berusaha memberi wajah aegyo dan rupanya akhirnya berhasil.

"Baiklah. Hanya pesta kecil dan jangan lewat dari jam malam. Saya ada urusan dan akan kembali besok."

Kyuhyun segera tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, anda jangan khawatir. Silakan selesaikan urusannya dengan baik dan semoga lancar."

Tak ada reaksi, hanya sedikit mengangguk Tuan Jung masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang senyum cerianya berganti dengan senyum kepuasan.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap seluruh siswa yang sudah bersiap untuk berpesta, meski sedikit terlihat kurang bersemangat dan Kyuhyun tahu dengan baik apa penyebabnya. Pesta tanpa musik dan seseorang yang bisa diincar bukan pesta namanya, maka dengan senyum jenaka, ia memainkan biolanya dengan nada yang ceria.

Semua terlihat bersemangat apalagi ketika dari belakang Kyuhyun bermunculan siswi dari sekolah khusus perempuan. Ada yang bersiul, berteriak dan lain sebagainya. Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya tepat ketika semua sudah berhadap-hadapan.

"Baiklah sebelum mulai pesta, izinkan aku mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata."

Tak ada yang menjawab, tapi tak ada juga yang ribut, maka Kyuhyun melanjutkan sepatah dua patah katanya.

"Ini hari spesial buatku. Dan tetap spesial tiap tahunnya karena seseorang. Walaupun mata terbuka atau tertutup dia selalu ada di sini. Selalu bisa kulihat dan kurasa."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum pada seseorang yang mendekat, his sunshine. Dia membawa kue tart dengan lilin. Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun meniup lilin, musik dinyalakan dan suasana mendadak cerah ceria. Kyuhyun saling tersenyum dengan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih berani menggangguku..." Baeki berkata sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Ani.. maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Chanyeol memberi wajah memelas.

Baeki terlihat terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah, sayang Chanyeol asyik menunduk karena segan. "Kau gila!"

"Aku normal dan waras, kau boleh tanya pada Sehun, Suho dan Seongsangnim... Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu."

Oh Chanyeol kau tak menyadari bahwa gadis di depanmu sedang salah tingkah. Meski dia terlihat kasar, dia sebenarnya wanita yang punya kelembutan besar dalam hatinya. Kekasarannya hanya untuk menutupi semua itu.

"Tidak.. ka.. kau tak waras." Dia berjalan menjauh untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya, sementara Chanyeol terus mengikutinya.

Pesta semakin meriah karena mereka kedatangan tamu lagi, sayangnya ini bukan hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sehun. Ia senang Kai datang tapi tentunya seandainya dia hanya sendirian saja. Bukan dengan pacarnya. Sehun menatap Kai sedih.

"Sehunna... bisa kesini.."

Sehun tak ingin mendekat, kenapa Seongsanim malah memintanya mendekat pada mereka.

"Tolong temani, noona cantik ini. Ada yang harus seongsangnim bicarakan dengan Jun, bukankah kau seoran pengusaha?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jun menjauh.

Sehun kini bisa tersenyum lebih ikhlas pada Kai, "Kau cantik."

"Kau ini!" Kai memukul bahu Sehun. "Terimakasih, sekolahmu juga luar biasa. Pantas saja peraturannya ketat ya. Ah iya ayah menyuruhmu datang. Ayo bermainlah kalau kau ada waktu."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka pun asyik mengobrol dan bercanda tawa. Sementara pejuang cinta kita yang terakhir, tentu tak berani berharap dia yang disukainya akan datang. Itu mustahil. Hanya saja ini memberinya ruang untuk merenung. Dia masih punya kesempatan kan? Suho punya kesempatan, bisa dibilang Dio pasti sudah menjanda. Suaminya memang benar sudah gugur. Ia harus mencari tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Musik terhenti. Semua segera menoleh pada pintu. Seorang guru perempuan setengah baya rupanya, itu adalah guru di asrama putri.

"Sudah habis, jam malam sudah habis. Ayo pulang!"

Semua siswi itu serentak menolak, mereka masih ingin di sini, dan setelah dibujuk dengan rayuan Kyuhyun akhirnya mereka diberi tambahan waktu lagi.

Musik berhenti lagi, hampir semua siswi akan protes lagi, sampai terlihatlah siapa yang menjulang di pintu masuk. Tuan Jung?

Jantung para siswa terasa copot. Apalagi tatapan itu terasa lebih tajam daripada biasanya. Tanpa berkata dia keluar dari pintu. Tentu saja itu bukan pertanda baik. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi ia tak boleh kalah secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for review : Guest, YeHyuk EunHae, eyesmilefa, elfishy, kyuhyuk love, widyaokta, lonelykim, pelangi senja, leehyunseon99, X-Mionez, Rain Drip Lover, Myhyukkiesmile, autumnpanda, Arit291, Lee Eun Jae, Augusteca, Zayn key, kyuhyuk07, BabySulayDo, Laila r Mubarok, Rikanagisa, chairun nisa 92, and silent reader (maybe).**

**Jawaban ripunya disatukan ya ^^ Yang nanya kenapa ini tak YAOI semuanya, karena entahlah rasanya akan kurang pas, kalau si tiga pemuda ini BL. Tadinya KyuHyuknya juga BL, tapi belum sreg bikin Hyuk jadi GS. **

**Emm saya juga bolly mania ehehhee. Suka banget nonton India setelah drama korea dan british. Soal alur sama atau tidak, bisa dilihat sambil berjalannya cerita ya :D**

**The last terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyambut saya kembali, #nangis terhura. Makasih dan silakan Review agar saya lebih bersemangat lagi menulis :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loveliness Mohabbatein Percintaan**

**By Ciezie**

**Terinspirasi sekali dari film Bollywood "Mohabbatein"**

**KyuHyuk | SeKai | ChanBaek | SuDo**

**BL for KyuHyuk, GS buat sisanya**

**Just Fiction**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musik terhenti. Semua segera menoleh pada pintu. Seorang guru perempuan setengah baya rupanya, itu adalah guru di asrama putri.

"Sudah habis! Jam malam sudah habis. Ayo pulang!"

Semua siswi itu serentak menolak, mereka masih ingin di sini, dan setelah dibujuk dengan rayuan Kyuhyun akhirnya mereka diberi tambahan waktu lagi.

Musik berhenti lagi, hampir semua siswi akan protes, sampai terlihatlah siapa yang menjulang di pintu masuk. Tuan Jung?

Jantung para siswa terasa copot. Apalagi tatapan itu terasa lebih tajam daripada biasanya. Tanpa berkata dia keluar dari pintu. Tentu saja itu bukan pertanda baik. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi ia tak boleh kalah secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini salah saya Pak. Saya hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun saya saja. Mohon maaf."

Tuan Jung hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang benar-benar menggetarkan hati siapapun. Tapi Kyuhyun kita balas menatap dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ayolah tak ada yang ditakutinya di dunia ini.

"Anda saya pecat!" terdengar suara Tuan Jung, dingin tanpa perasaan seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, masih berusaha menjaga senyum kecil itu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Maaf anda tidak bisa pak."

Meski hanya sedikit, terlihat kening Tuan Jung mengerut.

"Sudah jelas di surat kontrak disebutkan saya bekerja di sini selama dua tahun. Surat kontrak itu tak bisa dibatalkan. Anda sendiri yang menandatanganinya, kalau-kalau anda lupa Pak."

Ekspresi wajah Tuan Jung mengeras, apalagi Kyuhyun tetap dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Anda bermaksud melawan saya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, mungkin ini saat mengakhiri perang terselubungnya. Akhrinya tiba saat berperang terang-terangan. "Apakah anda tidak mengenali saya?"

Pandangan mata Tuan Jung mengeras. Kyuhyun tahu Tuan Jung pasti sedang berusaha mencari-cari wajahnya di laci ingatannya. Sayang tentu saja itu sia-sia. Dia takkan bisa mengenali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun atau orang-orang yang amat dekat dengan saya, memanggil saya Kyunie..." sesaat Kyuhyun memberi jeda yang membuat mata Tuan Jung melebar kaget. " Apakah anda tahu sekarang, siapa saya?"

Orang biasa pasti akan jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya, mendapat kejutan kecil tapi mematikan seperti ini. Tapi tentunya tidak bagi Tuan Jung, ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan tegak khasnya. hanya kedua matanya tak lepas menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Saya orang yang anda usir dari sekolah bahkan tanpa melihat wajah saya terlebih dahulu. Anda yang membuat saya tak diterima di universitas atau sekolah manapun. Anda yang membuat saya harus kehilangan orang yang benar-benar sebagian hidup saya. Itu anda." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, tentu saja tertawa miris, menertawakan nasib buruk dirinya sendiri.

Rahang Tuan Jung mengeras, ia serasa dibawa ke masa-masa dahulu. Masa-masa menyenangkan dan menyesakkan baginya.

"Baiklah karena anda sudah tahu sekarang, jadi ya ... memang itulah yang akan saya lakukan di sini. Melawan anda Tuan Jung yang terhormat. Saya akan membuktikan bahwa kekuatan cinta itu ada. Karena itu jangan jadi pengecut dan lawan saya dengan terhormat."

Tanpa berkata lagi Kyuhyun keluar dari kantor. Meski bahunya tetap tegak tapi sesungguhnya dadanya... hatinya... semuanya sesak. Kyuhyun tak sekuat itu. Semua kenangan buruk itu merasuki otaknya lagi. Semuanya. Bagaimana ia hampir mati karena tak dapat melihatnya lagi, bagaimana ia berjuang di jalanan sebagai orang terbuang, sampai ia menemukan jalan untuk jadi pemusik.

Tangannya serasa dipegangi dan begitu menoleh ia mendapati _Sunshine_nya sedang memberi senyum menguatkan dan semua rasa pedih itu pun menghilang. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu memegang erat tangan Hyukkie dan mengajaknya menjauh dari sana. Setidaknya ia jauh lebih baik dari sosok sok tegar di dalam tadi. Ya ia lebih baik. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjadi guru les piano?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Suho kelihatan enggan. "Saya takut melanggar peraturan lagi _songsaengnim_. Kemarin Tuan Jung mengumumkan kalau sampai ketahuan lagi ada siswa yang melanggar peraturan, dia takkan segan mengeluarkan kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah. Nanti biar aku sampaikan pada Tuan Kim. Dan kau Chanyeol, jadi kan ikut lomba menari membantu sekolah putri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Ia juga takut, tapi ia terlanjur menaruh hati teramat dalam pada Baekhyun. Ini kesempatan emas untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat, karena Baekhyun lah yang akan jadi _partner_ tarinya. Sementara itu Suho sedang termenung, Tuan Kim, nama itu entah kenapa begitu familiar baginya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa."

Baru ketika Kyuhyun keluar, Suho ingat sesuatu. Tuan Kim, bukankah itu mertua dari Dio? Di desa kecil semacam ini tak banyak yang bernama Kim kan? Suho buru-buru menyusul Kyuhun yang rupanya masih ada di balik pintu dan tersenyum manis pada Suho yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Aku sampaikan pada Tuan Kim, kau siap."

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Suho lalu berlalu sambil bersiul-siul.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah akhirnya mereka semakin dekat dengan cintanya masing-masing. Sedangkan aku? Tenang saja, semakin hari aku juga semakin mencintai Hyukkieku. Dia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Cinta kami takkan lekang di makan zaman. Kami abadi dengan rasa kami.

Jangan mengerutkan kening dan menganggapku berlebihan begitu, karena ya kalian memang takkan mengerti. Tapi percayalah kami memang semakin saling mencintai dari hari ke harinya, tak peduli begitu luasnya jarak kami, yang pasti hati kami berpautan.

Kulihat Hyukkie menganggukkan kepalanya kencang. Itu maknanya, "tentu saja". Dia setuju dengan perkataanku. Aku tersenyum dan menarik pinggangnya. Dia kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu artinya, "Jangan pervert!"

Aku memberinya cemberutan tapi dia hanya tertawa lalu segera berlari sebelum aku sempat mencekal lengannya. Ah rupanya dia ingin lomba lari lagi atau main petak umpet? Baik _Sunshine_ aku terima tantanganmu. Aku segera berlari menujunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho tak bisa lepas memandang gadis itu, diam-diam tentu saja. Dia luar biasa. Kecantikannya menyala-nyala dan Suho rasa karena dia juga punya kecantikan dalam. Bayangkan dia mengabdikan diri hidup di keluarga ini sebagai menantu, dia bersikap selayaknya anak untuk Tuan Kim, sebagai adik untuk anak Tuan Kim dan juga sebagai seorang bibi bagi keponakannya, padahal dia bisa pergi karena tak ada suaminya di sini, ikatan mereka hanya sampai pada pernikahan tak lebih dari itu.

Suho sungguh ingin memberi bahagia pada mata indah itu, dia seharusnya bahagia di usia semuda ini. Suho tergagap ketika didapatinya Dio melirik, tapi Suho langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Dio yang menunduk dengan pipi merona. Oh.. dan dia makin cantik saja. Dia sedang asyik bermain bersama keponakannya, orang yang harus Suho ajari bermain piano.

"Sudah Tao! Ayo sekarang waktunya berlatih piano, lihat dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Suaranya begitu lembut, dan dada Suho semakin penuh dengan perasaan-perasaan suka.

"Temani!" bocah itu menarik tangan Dio dan Suho merasa harus benar-benar berterimakasih pada bocah itu, karena dia membuatnya semakin mudah. Dio dan Suho jadi bisa mengobrol meski ya bukan hal-hal penting. Itu cukup berarti untuk Suho.

Tanpa Suho sadari gadis itu juga menaruh perhatian yang amat besar pada Suho, matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada Suho. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang berdetak-detak di hatinya. ia tak tahu tapi hanya melihat Suho hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang aneh dan dia tak mengerti kenapa begitu. Pada suaminya dulu dia tak begitu, dia menghormati dan ya mungkin mencintai tapi entahlah dia juga tak megerti. Hanya rasanya sedih ketika pertemuan les itu harus berakhir, dan diam-diam Dio jadi suka ikut menanti bersama Tao saat pertemuan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"_Well_ terserah kau!"

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum dan segera ikut melakukan pemanasan.

"Tapi awas kalau kau mengacaukan perlombaan itu. Aku tak pernah kalah dan takkan pernah mau."

Chanyeol kembali memberi senyum manisnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang memberi pelototan manisnya.

"Aku berjanji kau pasti menang."

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum senang, entahlah dia suka dengan adanya Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Meski ya kadang-kadang dia menjengkelkan dan teman-temannya juga menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi hatinya, dia suka padanya. Kemudian diam-diam ditolehnya Chanyeol dan matanya meredup ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatap dengan antusias gadis-gadis di sana.

Apa sebenarnya Chanyeol sama saja seperti pria-pria di luar sana?

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangsurkan seikat bunga yang dibawanya. Kai yang tadi membuka pintu, balas tersenyum manis, lalu mengambil bunga itu dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk. Rumah itu masih sama seperti saat dulu Sehun sering bermain, rumah dari kayu yang asri.

"Hai... Sehunna... kemana saja kau?"

Sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk lelaki paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah _Appa_ Kai satu-satunya.. "Aku ada saja _Appa_. Hanya ya sekolah..." Sehun memang memanggilnya _Appa_ seperti Kai.

"Mau kemana?" Kai menyela perbincangan hangat tadi, keningnya mengerut melihat penampilan _Appa_. Sehun hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Berkecan tentu saja Kai. Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya chagi.." _Appa_ Kai memberi senyum.

Kai malah meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dengan ekspresi marah. "Ya tapi apa-apaan dengan baju _Appa_?"

_Appa_ menghela napas sambil memandang Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Ini baju terbaik _Appa_ dulu sayang. Dan dia suka gaya _Appa_ yang ini."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buka dan ganti!"

"Tapi..."

Kai menggeleng dan ekspresi wajahnya keras tak bisa dibantah.

"Buka _Appa_..."

Bukannya mengganti _Appa_ Kai malah menunduk sambil cemberut bercampur raut sedih, Sehun yang akan mencoba melerai langsung diberi tatapan tajam yang membuat dia mau tak mau kembali ke tempatnya.

Kai mendekat, dibukanya kemeja tua _Appa_, lalu diambilnya kemeja lain di gantungan dan memakaikannya. "Cinta itu harus menerima apa adanya _Appa_. Kalau cinta setelah perubahan, itu bukan cinta, tapi itu perjanjian."

Sehun menatap Kai terpesona, Kai memang tetap Kainya yang dulu, yang begitu baik hati. Sehun tersenyum ketika kini dilihatnya _Appa_ dan Kai sedang berpelukan. Ahh dia makin cinta saja kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

Udara tak pengap lagi. Angin berhembus dari mana-mana. Dedaunan kering terbang terbawa angin memenuhi sudut-sudut sekolah. Udara segar, amat segar. Bukankah ini pertanda baik? Cinta selalu dan akan selamanya menang kan? Tembok sekokoh apapun akan rubuh akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum menatap matahari dan menatap sosok yang juga sedang menatap matahari dengan caranya. Ah bukankah dia terlihat sendirian dan menyedihkan? Apa gunanya ditakuti? Disanjung? Tapi pada kenyataannya hidup hanya sendirian, bukankah itu teramat menyedihkan? Sepi, sendiri tapi tetap bertahan dengan alasan bodoh.

Sepasang tangan melingkari perutku, aku tersenyum merasakan dia menyimpan dagunya di bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah murungnya yang sedang menatap sosok di depan. Ah aku lupa janjiku pada _Sunshine_ dan alasanku ada di sini, sejujurnya bukan untuk mengalahkannya kan? Aku berada di sini demi _Sunshine_ku. Dia balas menatapku dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ya aku tahu maksudnya. Lagi-lagi dia tak ingin aku menyalahkan ayahnya.

Aku memberinya senyum menenangkan dan dia balas tersenyum. Baiklah ini demimu dan demi cinta.

.

.

.

"Suho..." Suho mengulurkan tangan mengajak berjabatan.

Dio mengerutkan keningnya lalu menunduk. "Aku tahu." dadanya jujur berdebaran, hanya karena berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang belum lama di kenalnya padahal.

"Tapi aku ingin mengenalkan diri secara khusus padamu, aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu."

Dio mengangkat kepalanya sesaat untuk memberi Suho senyum, tapi buru-buru menunduk. "Tentu saja."

Secara tiba-tiba Suho mengambil tangan Dio dan menjabatnya. Dio hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dadanya jauh lebih berdebaran, seakan ingin meledak apalagi melihat senyuman Suho. Oh Tuhan dia tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya? Tapi ia benar-benar tak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Sungguh.

"Ah iya aku ingin melihatmu menyanyi." Ucap Suho sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pelan. Entah kenapa Dio merasa sedikit kecewa jadinya.

"Aku tak bisa..."

"Jangan bohong! Tao memberitahuku kau sangan pintar menyanyi."

"Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang..."

"Ayolah... demi aku.. demi sahabatmu..."

Suho memberi tatapan sememelas yang ia bisa dan berhasil, Dio bahkan merasa amat berdosa memikirkan dirinya kalau menolak lagi. "Baiklah..."

"Good! Ah Tao sudah datang, ayo _boy_ kita mulai belajar lagi!"

Tao tersenyum dan langsung berlari ke arah Suho yang merentangkan tangannya. Sementara Dio diam-diam pergi tapi diam-diam juga dia mengintip dan memperhatikan Suho, ia tak sadar seseorang memperhatikan tingkahnya yang tersenyum-senyum saat mengintip Suho.

.

.

.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Chanyeol tak mengerti karena Baekhyun benar-benar tak berhenti bersikap sadis padanya. Ya Baekhyun memang jarang, bahkan tak pernah bersikap manis padanya, tap dia juga tak sesadis sekarang.

"Aku? Kau yang kenapa? Apa kau kesini untuk berlatih atau melihat tubuh gadis-gadis saja?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "AH iya _arasseo, _aku mengerti sekarang. Kau iri kan?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau iri karena kau tak bisa menari seperti mereka, dan mereka jauh lebih hot darimu."

Dada Bakehyuk kembang-kempis karena menahan marah. Ia mendekat pada Chanyeol. " Aku bukan tak bisa menari seperti mereka. Tapi aku tak mau."

"Ah iya kah?" Chanyeol memberi tatapan meremehkan yang membuah Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sedih sekaligus marah.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!" Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana, sebelum ada yang meleleh dari matanya dan dia jadi tak terlihat kuat lagi di depan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam ini angin bertiup lebih besar lagi. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, ah banyak orang itu pertanda buruk. Ya semacam akan ada musibah atau bencana. Tapi tidak bagiku, yakinlah itu pertanda baik. Kau tahu berapa banyak tanaman yang bisa tumbuh karena tiupan angin yang membawa benih mereka ke tempat-tempat strategis dan akhirnya bisa tumbuh?

Angin tak selalu buruk, ia membuat hujan merata di setiap tempat. Bayangkan kalau angin mogok dan tak mau bertiup. Lalu awan hujan tak bergerak dari tempatnya menggumpal? Ah bukankah itu berarti hujan hanya akan terjadi di lautan saja? Air menguap membentuk lapisan awan berair yang lalu jatuh lagi ke laut lagi? Begitu tiap saatnya? Ah seluruh dunia pasti akan kekeringan kan kalau begitu.

Maka jangan membuat angin mogok karena berpikiran dia pembawa bencana saja ya?

Oouw maaf karena _out of the topic_. Lihat lah _Sunshine_ku sedang mengerutkan keningnya karena ucapanku yang kadang ya memang melantur. Aku menjulurkan tanganku membuat dia mendekat, aku langsung memutar badannya ketika tangannya memegang tanganku, sehingga di bersandar di dadaku. Kupeluk perutnya dan kuhirup dalam-dalam lehernya. Angin membelai tubuh kami lembut. Sama-sama kami memejamkan mata menikmati harum cinta yang berhembus.

.

.

.

"Kau? Di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa."

Suho tersenyum, " Aku tahu, makanya aku menagih janjiku sekarang."

Dio mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tak bisa menolak ketika dengan lembut Suho menariknya ke atap. Di sana sudah ada gitar. "Aku akan mengiringimu."

Dio ingin menolak tapi sungguh dia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Suho, dia selalu ingin melihat Suho tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikatnya. "Tapi..." tapi dia malu dan takut.

"Ayolah.. please..."

Kembali tatapan itu meluluhkan Dio yang akhirnya mengangguk. Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu meraih gitar dan mulai memetiknya pelan. Ah rupanya Suho sudah tahu lagu kesukaannya.

"What is Love..." desis Dio dan sekarang ia tahu, ia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini. Ya ia takkan menyangkalnya lagi. Bukankah ia jatuh cinta? Ya ia jatuh cinta. Lupakan dulu semua ketakutan, Dio tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

.

.

Deg!

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, ruang latihan sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang tentu saja, kecuali orang di depannya ini. orang yang membuat jantungnya hampir akan lepas dari tempatnya. Tuhan! Baekhyun dengan busana minim sedang berdiri dei depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Lalu musik terdengar dan Chanyeol semakin serasa mendapat serangan jantung. Cara Baekhyun menatapnya, meliukkan badannya, dia benar-benar...

Chanyeol terus berdoa agar imannya dikuatkan.

.

.

.

"Tak apa Kai, kau sexy kau tahu? Sayang sekali badanmu yang mengagumkan ini tak ada yang melihatnya!"

Kai menggeleng dan tetap ingin memakai blazernya. Ayolah gaunnya ini sudah begitu pendek dan ditambah harus memperlihatkan bahunya, Kai tak suka itu. Kai tak mau. Kai menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Sudah ayolah!" dengan paksa Jun membuka blazer Kai dan rasanya Kai seolah melayang, ini bukan dia, ini bukan dia.

Jun tersenyum dan memegang lengan Kai erat lalu mengajaknya keluar. Seluruh mata langsung menatapnya. Kai tak suka, kai tak suka ditatapi seperti itu. Seolah-olah dia akan dimakan bulat-bulat, Kai tak suka. Ia merasa ingin menangis tiba-tiba. Apalagi ketika terdengar suit-suitan, Kai benar-benar merasa tak memakai apa-apa sekarang.

Tapi kenapa Jun malah tersenyum senang? Dan kenapa Kai tak bisa ikut tersenyum senang? Ia malah merasa direndahkan sekarang. Kai mencoba melepaskan tangan Jun, ayolah sekarang dia ingin menangis dan dia tak ingin mempermalukan Jun tentu saja dengan menangis di sini.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya Kai?" Jun terlihat berdesis marah dan itu malah membuat Kai tambah ingin menangis, "Kau ingin mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku?"

Kai tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia terduduk dan mulai menangis, ia malu, sedih dan semua perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Kai.. ma.. maafkan aku.. ayo berdiri.. ayolah..." terdengar suara Jun lagi, Kai tak mau, kai benar-benar tak tahu kenapa dulu dia sampai jatuh cinta pada Jun. Lalu dirasanya sesuatu menutupi bahunya, Kai pelan-pelan mendongak dan mendapati wajah Sehun, dia baru ingat Sehun ikut menjadi pelayan di pesta ini.

Sehun menarik tangan Kai lembut untuk berdiri. Itu benar-benar membuat Kai merasa terlindungi.

"Kau tahu, seandainya itu aku. Aku takkan memaksakan pendapatku pada orang yang aku cintai. Lagipula seharusnya kau menjaga sesuatu yang amat berharga bagimu bukan membaginya dengan orang lain apalagi merendahkannya." Sehun menatap Jun tajam.

Lalu tanpa berkata lagi Sehun menarik Kai untuk keluar dari sana. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai melihat Sehun bukan dari kaca mata yang sama.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, tapi sekarang Dio sedang bertatapan amat dekat dengan Suho. Dan dia merasa tersedot ke dalam mata Suho. Dia merasa akan bahagia hanya dengan menatap mata Suho. Tadi dia bernyanyi dan keintiman itu terasa begitu saja.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama, saling mendekat saling merangkul dan semuanya terasa benar, sampai suara musik terhenti dan mereka sedang ada dalam posisi yang diceritakan tadi. Seakan mereka ditarik ke dalam realita di mana Dio merasa amat sedih karena statusnya, tapi sedihnya berganti heran, ketika dilihatnya Suho tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutnya menenangkan.

Dio benar-benar bersyukur Suho tak meminta apapun saat ini. meski hati mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka ada dalam rasa yang sama. Senyuman dan sentuhan Suho menenangkannya seolah berkata tenang saja dan pikirkan dengan tenang. Lalu setelah mengambil gitarnya dan memberi Dio senyuman lagi, Suho meninggalkan Dio di atap yang sunyi itu sendirian.

Angin terasa berhembus, lalu titik hujan datang. Dio masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia malah memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan ia dialiri titik hujan itu. Menghembuskan napas dan menikmatinya.

.

.

.

Semuanya berhenti dan kini Baekhyun sedang terengah sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalau menuruti perasaan hati Chanyeol ingin menyerang saat ini juga Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggoda dengan busana minim, kulit putih berkeringat, dada yang kembang kempis mengatur napas, dan tentu saja dengan kepasrahan yang terlihat padanya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak, ingat Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu. Mencintai adalah menjaga hingga saatnya tiba. Chanyeol membuka jaketnya lalu mendekat, tersenyum ketika mata Bekhyun masih terpejam erat, dengan lembut diselimutkannya jaket itu pada tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil, membuat mata itu terbuka dan membulat.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik resleting jaket hingga ke dagu Baekhyun. Lalu tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya. Baekhyun terpana, bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol lebih suka dia yang tertutup? Matanya memerah begitu saja. Ternyata Chanyeol tak sama dengan lelaki lain.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memberi senyum lagi dan kemudia keluar dari ruangan. Pelan Baekhyun mengikutinya, tapi Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh. Dan detik selanjutnya Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan. Tapi ia tersenyum. Akhirnya.. akhirnya ia menemukan panggeran berkuda putih seperti dalam novel-novel yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah Kai, mereka berdua berhenti. Kai masih tersengguk-sengguk sedih.

"Cinta setelah perubahan bukan cinta tapi perjanjian..."

Kai langsung mendongak dan menatap Sehun, ia didera rasa malu yang besar.

"Ketika kau tak seperti yang diinginkannya lagi, makan perjanjian batal. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?" Sehun mengusap pundak Kai.

"Kau yang kukenal adalah Kau yang ceria, polos dan baik hati. Bukan gadis yang suka memamerkan badannya. Cukup hanya orang yang kau cintai dan yang memilihmu dengan cinta nanti yang berhak menikmatinya."

Kai terdiam di tempatnya. Ada yang bergerak di hatinya. Kenapa selama ini dia tak melihat Sehun dengan cara pandang sekarang?

"Tetaplah jadi Kai yang kukenal dan... kusukai..."

Lalu perlahan Sehun berjalan mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan membiarkan Kai terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Sehun. Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa berdebar? Kenapa Tuhan? Kai memandang langit mencoba meminta jawaban.

Dan jawaban yang datang adalah titik hujan yang semakin lama semakin menderas. Kai membiarkan saja, saat ini ia ingin merasakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Apa hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini?

Ahhahah iya tentu saja banyak. Jangan memelototiku begitu. Aku bukan bermaksud mengujimu, aku hanya bertanya dan berharap kau bertanya balik padaku.

Apa? Kau tak mau?

Kau jahat! Baiklah biar kuceritakan sendiri, aku punya banyak hal yang menyenangkan dan bisa membahagiakanku tapi salah satunya adalah yang saat ini terjadi.

Yaitu ketika dia –Hyukkieku- berlari kencang lalu memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Kurasakan punggungku basah dan ketika menoleh dia memang sedang menangis, tapi tangisannya bercampur senyum bahagia. Aku selalu merasa dadaku menggelembung bahagia melihat senyumnya, apalagi senyum yang bercampur tangis bahagia.

Aku tahu! aku tahu! kita berhasil _Sunshine_, aku tahu kekuatan cinta kita akan berhasil. Ketiga orang itu berhasil kan dengan cintanya. Mereka pantas berbahagia kan _Sunshine_.

Lihat dia mengangguk lalu kini memelukku dari depan. Kau tahu inilah salah satu hal yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku seperti kubilang tadi. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Seluruh ruangan diisi barisan rapi siswa. Tak ada yang berani berkata atau bergerak sedikitpun tentu saja kecuali guru nyentrik kita yang satu itu. Yang asyik berjalan ke sana kemari, tak mempedulikan pandangan membunuh dari depan podium. Menyerah untuk melancarkan tatapan membunuh, maka si pemilik mata alias Tuan Jung memulai pidato rutinnya di pagi hari.

"Saya peringatkan pada kalian. Aturan di sini dibuat bukan untuk dilanggar. Jangan kira saya tak tahu pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan, karena tiap sudut sekolah ini memiliki mata yang melaporkan pada saya. Diam bukan berarti membiarkan. Saya peringatkan untuk terkahir kalinya, berani melanggar satu peraturan lagi saja, siap-siap keluar dari sekolah ini. Terbuang dan takkan ada yang mau menerima kalian lagi."

Deg!

Deg!

Tiga pejuang kita terpaku di tepatnya, entah kenapa rasanya pidato itu ditujukan untuk mereka saja. Hati mereka berdebaran ketakutan, tapi begitu wajah-wajah sang cinta melintas, entah kenapa perasaan takut itu melemah.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tersenyum miris di tempatnya, ia benar-benar marah tapi ia takkan bisa marah pada orang yang dicintai _Sunshine_nya. Maka ia sekarang tersenyum, ia masih mempunyai banyak amunisi tentu saja. Ia takkan menyerah secepat itu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus memikirkan lebih keras lagi jangan sampai rencananya malah mengorbankan para pecinta muda itu.

.

.

.

Langsung terdengar dengungan heran dari murid-murid yang datang ke pelajaran musik hari itu. Semua tempat menyimpan partitur tiba-tiba terganti dengan sematan daun kering lebar. Saling berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab tentu saja.

"Tenang semuanya!"

Semua langsung terdiam.

"Kalian tentu tahu ini hari apa?"

Terdengar gumaman lagi.

"Ya ini hari valentine. Tapi itu tak terlalu penting, tentu saja itu hak kalian untuk merayakan atau tidak. Tapi hari ini ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian. Sebuah kisah cinta, dimana hari ini lah yang menjadi saksinya."

Semua antusias memandang Kyuhyun.

"Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda, yang ya seusia kalian... dan bahkan memakai seragam yang sama seperti kalian..."

.

.

_Pemuda itu telah lama terpikat pada satu sosok yang serupa matahari di pagi hari. Bersinar indah dan menghangatkan hatinya. diam-diam dia sering melihat dan mengikutinya. Diam-diam juga memberinya senyum saat dia tak sengaja melihat sosoknya dan alangkah senang hati sang pemuda ketika dia juga membalas senyum meski sambil menunduk._

_Lalu suatu hari saat ia tak bisa menahan lagi perasaan hatinya dia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya. Maka pagi itu ia berlari dari sekolah untuk mengejar dia yang akan berangkat ke sekolah asramanya. Syukurlah dia belum masuk ke bus sekolahnya. Ah tapi tiba-tiba si pemuda tak berani kalau harus mengatakan langsung. Ia memutar otaknya mencari cara lain. _

_Aha lewat tulisan! Ia segera mencari bukunya. _

_Sial! Bukunya tak terbawa._

_Ketika frustasi karena siswa siswa itu mulai mengantri untuk masuk satu persatu ke dalam bus, tak sengaja ia melihat sehelai daun kering yang cukup besar. Ya bukankah ia bisa menggunakan itu. dengan segera dipungutnya daun itu, dan segera menulis dengan pulpen yang setia selalu ada di sakunya. Dengan keadaan dan waktu yang amat sempit ia tak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus, maka ia menuliskan seadanya saja._

_**Kau tahu saat terbangun  
Dan mendapati kamarku benderang  
Hatiku seketika ikut lapang  
karena kau juga menerangi hatiku sebagaimana matahari menyinari dunia  
aku mengagumi Sunshine**_

from  
Kyu

_Lalu si pemuda meminta anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat di sana untuk memberikannya pada dia- sang Sunshine. Dengan dada berdebaran, si pemuda menatap bagaimana anak itu berlari lalu menyerahkan daun kering itu sambil menunjuknya._

_Lalu.. sial lagi!_

_Mobil tentara yang berderet menghalangi pandangannya. Mobil itu banyak dan berjalan bersambungan dari celah-celah ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Apalagi ketika mobil terakhir lewat, pintu bus itu tertutup dan kemudian berjalan maju, menjauh darinya, si pemuda memandangnya dengan hampa, apa dia menolaknya? Tak terlihat siapapun yang tersisa di sana._

_Pemuda ini menunduk sedih, sampai tangannya ditepuk. Anak kecil tadi mengangsurkan daun keringnya. Ah iya kan rupanya ia ditolak, dan daunnya dikembalikan. Dengan asal dibolak-baliknya daun itu dan ia tersentak, ketika mendapati dibaliknya ada sederet tulisan indah._

_**Kalau aku matahari  
Biarkan kau bagai rembulan bagiku.  
Menghiburku saat kelam malam  
Meski kadang hilang  
Aku tahu kau ada dan selalu mengawasi dan menjagaku  
Hei kau stalker, aku juga mengagumimu.  
Aku selalu menunggu saat kau berani muncul di siang hari  
untuk memelukku.**_

Hyukkie  


_Pemuda itu membulatkan mulut dan ketika mendongak, dia mendapati Hyukkie-Sunshinenya sedang menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil memiringkan kepala dan memberi senyum mentari yang menyilaukan. Oh my, si pemuda terpaku sebelum akhirnya bisa balas tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. _

_Hyukkie mengangkat alisnya, ah iya si pemuda ingat.. __**pelukan?**__... si pemuda tersenyum lalu dengan senyum percaya diri merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh si Sunshine memeluk duluan. Setelah memajukan mulutnya, Hyukkie berlari dan datang ke rentangan tangan si pemuda dan memeluknya erat disaksikan puluhan mata yang entah kenapa seakan merasaka aura cinta mereka dan memberi mereka tepuk tangan dahsyat._

_._

_._

_._

Semua terpaku di tempatnya, semua adegan seakan terbayang di benak mereka dan tak sadar mereka ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang mereka _Songsaengnim_?" siswa di barisan depan bertanya antusias.

Siswa lain menepuk pundak siswa itu, "Tentu saja mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya kan _Songsaengnim?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit, tapi ia buru-buru menggantinya dengan senyuman biasanya, "Kalian tahu kelanjutan ceritanya, karena ini cerita yang jadi legenda di sekolah kita ini? Si pemuda gila yang mencintai anak pemilik sekolah yang akhirnya diusir tanpa disebut atau dilihat wajahnya."

Semua terpaku di tempatnya, terutama tiga pejuang cinta kita.

"La.. lalu.. kenapa anda begitu tahu cerita ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi matanya mulai mengembun, ini menyakitkan, betapapun ia mencoba mengingkarinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari sana menyembunyikan tangisnya. Siswa-siswa yang akan bertanya, mengurungkan niatnya, karena mereka melihat sesuatu yang terselip di wadah biola Kyuhyun, sesuatu itu...

Daun kering dengan tulisan...

Semua mendekat dan itu.. itu .. kata-kata itu.. persis dengan apa yang diceritakan tadi. Jadi... berarti...

Semua menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang merentangkan tangannya ke udara seakan menunggu seseorang memeluknya. Dan mereka semua langsung mengerti. Jadi murid itu Kyuhyun kan? Dada mereka tiba-tiba dirasuki semangat memperjuangkan cinta menyala-nyala. Mereka ingin secool Kyuhyun sehebat dia, dan tanpa sadar mereka semua memberi penghormatan pada Kyuhyun.

Aura cinta pun semakin menguat dan menguar di seluruh penjuru sekolah itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sama kah alurnya? Alur sama tapi ceritanya banyak perbedaan kan? Saya lupa persisnya bagaimana cerita film itu, karena saya pelupa #plakkkk

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir dan pastinya lebih banyak momen KyuHyuknya, meski tetap ada tiga pejuang cinta kita tentu saja. Dan sebenarnya chap itu juga sudah selesai, jadi ayo beri tanggapan yang banyak kalau ingin cepat dipublish.

Balasan ripiu : **Zayn key** (errrr liha saja sampai akhir ya heheh n selamat anda peripiu pertama, kasih kissu), **Chocoolatee** (sebnarnya jadi Tuan Jung karena eon membayangkan itu adalah Yunho hahhaha, chap depan banyak kkkkkk), **Augesteca** (hihi nde. Iya tapi sekarang dah aktif lagi kok Fbnya :D), **Elfishy** (niatnya mau pake anak-anak suju, tapi agak kurang pas jadinya, makanya pilih EXO hehe), **IrmLovEXO** (anyeong ^^ errr saya suka Kai jadi uke, huhuh tapi tak masalah dia jadi seme, jadi ya ini selera pribadi #plakk), **Guest a.k.a eonnie** ya? (apaan itu Ciethor agak gimna gtu kedengerannya -_-. Soal tendang stujuuuu!), **laila r mubarok** (hahah itu karena susah harus mengikuti semua adegannya dengan sama dan ya well saya memang lupa #plakk), **Fitri Flames** (emmm iya.. dan sepertinya begitulah fit heheh), **myhyukkiesmile** (ikutan puk puk plus pluk #maunya. Emmmm begitulah ehehehhe), **cand kyu** (errrr gak ada hubungannya sama Kyu makin ganteng deh cand -_-), **leehyunseok 99** (hihihih bantuin buat bangkit lagi kkkkk), **LonelyKim** (boleh.. boleh banget, mau eonnie, kakak atau teteth juga boleh #nyengir. Hmmm tapi Happy ending kok hehe), **lyndaariezz** (tak apa Lynda. Begtulah spertinya alur yang dpake sama), **Arit** (ne agii begtulah, un juga envy :')), **Rain Drop Lover** (eh aku juga pecinta hujan loh.. #nyengir, ini udah apdet :D), **Riyoung Kim** (okaiiii XD)

Okai.. berkenan meripiu? Again?


	4. Chapter 4

Kau tahu cinta itu apa?

.

.

Yakin itu sudah mewakili dari kata CINTA?

.

.

Tidak kan?

Kata-kata apapun tak mampu menggambarkannya dengan benar kan?

.

.

Cinta itu teramat besar tapi tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendefinisikan cinta dengan benar. Semua hanya mampu menyentuh sedikit ujungnya.

Cuma setitik dari sebenarnya cinta itu.

.

.

Lalu apa cinta menurutku?

.

.

Kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban cinta di pandanganku si jenius ini, (#jangan memutar mata begitu) akan kujawab di bagian akhir ya.

Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita saksikan kekuatan cinta menyapa pejuang cinta kita.

Ayo kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, bawa juga cemilan, karena ini akan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loveliness Mohabbatein Percintaan**

**By Ciezie**

**Terinspirasi sekali dari film Bollywood "Mohabbatein"**

**KyuHyuk | SeKai | ChanBaek | SuDo**

**BL for KyuHyuk, GS buat sisanya**

**Just Fiction**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Ayo play "If youre not the one"-nya Daniel Bedingfield**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di sebuah taman dengan rumput tebal dan rata menutupi tanahnya, sehingga yang datang pasti tak segan untuk sekedar duduk atau bahkan membaringkan badannya di sana, termasuk seorang pemuda tanggung dengan seragam masih di badannya. Dia berbaring dan memandangi matahari berusaha melawan sinarnya. Ah dia punya yang lebih bersinar._

_Wajahnya langsung memancarkan senyum begitu teringat padanya. Sunshinenya. Hatinya dipenuhi ledakkan bahagia begitu saja. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua , di taman ini. Rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta._

_Matahari tiba-tiba tak menyinarinya lagi, tergantikan dengan seraut wajah. Si pemuda mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung tersenyum cerah setelah bisa mengenalinya. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan sang Shunshine, hingga ia terduduk di sampingnya._

"_Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"_

_Si pemuda hanya tersenyum, "Berbaringlah di sampingku..."_

_Sang Sunshine masih mengerucutkan bibirnya._

"_Ayolah Sunshine..."_

_Tetap tak menggerakkan badannya._

"_Hyukkkie... nae eunhyukkkie..." si pemuda berkata amat lembut hingga Hyukkie tak sanggup lagi marah._

_Hyukkie tersenyum dan membaringkan badan. Kepala mereka saling berpaut, tangan mereka saling menggenggam, sama-sama memandang matahari yang hari itu bersinar lembut._

"_Aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu..."_

_Hyukkie hanya mengangguk. Ia selalu suka suara kyuhyun saat bernyanyi._

"**If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad today**

**If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way**

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call**

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all."**

Eunhyuk lebih merapat pada Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"**I never know what the future brings**

**But I know your here with me now**

**We'll make it through,**

**and I hope you are the one I share my life with."**

Ya Eunhyuk tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, hanya saat ini biarkanlah ia nikmati kebersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyamping dan memeluk Eunhyuk erat.**  
**

"**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**

**Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms."**

Eunhyuk mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di perut Kyuhyun dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Kyuhyun.

**Coz I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**

**And breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**

**Coz I love you whether it's wrong or right a**

**nd though I can't be with you tonight**

**You know my heart is by your side."**

Di akhir lagu Hyukkie sudah meneteskan air mata tanpa ia sadari, lagu itu begitu terdengar tulus. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Ia begitu mencintai pemuda ini. Begitupun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat memori itu. Bukankah cinta itu indah? Sangat indah!

Dan angin berbisik padaku, itu juga yang akan dirasakan oleh para pejuang kita sebentar lagi. Aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di stasiun kereta. Aku mencintaimu saat melihat kebaikan hatimu dan ketulusanmu merawat anak-anak sakit itu. Aku mencintaimu ketika kau tersenyum, ketika kau menyanyi. Aku mencintaimu Dio. Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu selama hidupku dan sebisaku."

Dio terdiam, dadanya dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang membuat matanya memanas tiba-tiba. Dia begitu menginginkan ini, tapi... tapi...

"A.. aku sudah..."

Sebelum Dio sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya , terdengar suara menggelegar.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

Deg!

Suho dan Dio menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Tuan Kim yang sedang memandang mereka murka.

"Kau berbicara dengan gadis yang sudah bersuami Suho-ssi.." sopan tapi menusuk, Suho bisa merasakan itu.

"Tapi dia sudah menjanda Tuan. Ayolah harusnya anda bisa menerima putra anda sudah meninggal Tuan, dan biarkan dia.. ba.."

Plakkkk!

Tamparan itu mengejutkan Suho, itu bukan Tuan Kim tapi Dio... dengan mata memerah dia menampar Suho. Sesungguhnya Dio sakit melakukan itu, tapi melihatan kilatan sedih di mata Tuan Kim, Dio merasa malu dan berdosa. Tuan Kim begitu baik padanya dan keluarganya, membiayainya, adik-adiknya, Dio sudah berjanji untuk menjadi menantu baik, dan tetap menjadi menantu yang terbaik untuk Tuan Kim, meski tahu suaminya sudah meninggal.

Suho menunduk. Dia tak ingin melihat Dio bersedih, maka mungkin dia memang harus menyerah. Bukankah tujuannya dari awal membahagiakan Dio. Kalau Dio sedih gara-gara ini, bukankah dia mengkhianati niatnya sendiri? Suho berusaha tersenyum dan memberi pandangan 'tak apa' pada Dio, meski Dio tak membalas dan membalikkan badannya.

Suho hampir akan melangkah pergi, ketika tangannya ditahan.

Itu kakak ipar Dio. Seorang wanita cantik yang tampak bijaksana. Dia memberi Suho senyum sebelum berbalik pada ayahnya.

"_Abeoji_... Dio berhak bahagia..."

Kata-kata itu membuat Dio tersentak, kakak iparnya membelanya? Tapi ia tak berani berbalik dan hanya bisa berharap hal yang baik akan terjadi. Hal yang diam-diam menjadi impiannya belakangan ini. Dio memejamkan matanya erat, berdoa dalam hati.

"Ayolah _Abeoji_ lihat dia seorang gadis muda yang pantas bahagia, menjalani masa mudanya dengan penuh keceriaan..."

"Kau berbicara tentang gadis yang sudah menikah!" keras dan tak terbantahkan jawaban dari Tuan Kim. Tapi rupanya sama sekali tak menyurutkan sang kakak ipar.

"Tidak! Aku berbicara dengan gadis yang ditinggal suaminya, _Abeoji_. Bahkan di malam ketika mereka baru saja menikah. Aku berbicara tentang gadis, yang mengabdikan masa remajanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi menantu, dengan tulus dia memenuhi harapan ayah dan menuggu suaminya yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin kembali..."

Tak ada jawaban, Dio tahu _Abeoji_ pasti merasa sakit hati. Karena ia saja sakit mendengarnya. Maka ia segera berbalik dan menggeleng pada kakak iparnya, memintanya berhenti. Lalu Dio berlari menuju kamarnya.

Suho mengehela napas dan kemudian memberikan senyum terimakasih pada kakak Ipar Dio dan membungkukkan badannya, pamit untuk pulang.

Kakak iparnya -yang seringkali diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana Dio begitu hidup dan bahagia dengan keberadaan Suho- tersenyum sedih. Ia memandang ayahnya sedikit marah lalu berlalu, meninggalkan sang _Abeoji_e yang sesungguhnya sedang merasa tertampar kenyataan. Ia juga ingin menantu yang amat disayanginya sebagai anak itu bahagia. Sungguh!

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, sepasang insan lain juga sedang berusaha mengakui kebenaran hatinya, tak lagi berpura-pura dan bersikap munafik .

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menunduk, meski tangannya memegang tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku berusaha menampik semuanya karena rasa gengsiku. Ya aku marah karena kau memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu daripada aku, bukan karena aku iri pada mereka tapi aku cemburu, aku cemburu padamu. Aku mencintaimu hiks..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, bukan senyum lebar jenaka seperti biasanya, itu benar-benar senyum tulus dan bahagia. Lalu dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mengelap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum.." sangat terasa kalau itu bukan sebuah rayuan gombal, benar-benar terdengar tulus. Dan itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak, lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Tapi... haaahh.. kau harus tahu Baekie... aku bukan orang kaya!" Chanyeol berbisik lemah.

"Aku tak.. hiks.. peduli.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. "Aku juga menyebalkan..."

"Aku tak peduli, sudah kubilang aku tak peduli! Kau jahat!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol.

"Hahhaah... ya aku lupa itu, aku juga jahat..." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap wajah luar biasa Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggantung di ujung bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik juga jejak samar di pipinya yang memerah. Tanpa bisa menahan diri Chanyeol mengecup dahi, mata, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tahu aku juga begitu gila padamu! Sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau tahu rasanya waktu dihentikan dan hanya kau yang bisa terlihat di mataku."

"Bohong..." meski begitu Baekhyun merona hebat di pipinya.

"Hahahha aku takkan berbohong pada cintaku!"

"Yakk berhenti merayu!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan memandang Baekhyun yang tak bisa lagi memerah lebih dari ini. Lalu setelah lama mereka pun berpelukan lagi disaksikan angin yang berhembus pelan.

Sang angin kini berhembus ke arah lain, ke arah pejuang cinta kita yang lain.

.

.

.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, tapi ia menerima juga daun yang diangsurkan anak kecil itu. Oh di sana ada tulisan, Kai mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan sangat imut, membuat seseorang lain diam-diam terkekeh. Setelah diberi senyuman dan usapan rambut, anak kecil itu pergi. Kai lalu membaca tulisan itu. Dan keningnya semakin mengerut.

**Aku mungkin tak setampan panggeran  
Dan tentunya bukanlah si kaya pemilik kerajaan  
Aku tak seromantis pria di kisah roman  
Tapi aku bisa mengertimu, aku bisa menjagamu, aku bisa mencintaimu..  
sejak dulu, sejak kita bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan masa kecil  
aku mencintaimu aku mengagumi semua yang ada padamu, kurang dan lebihnya.**

Sehunna

Sehunna? Kai mengeja nama itu pelan.

Lalu Kai pun tersentak, dadanya tiba-tiba sesak karena sedih, sedih tak mengetahui dan menyadari ini sejak awal. Matanya memanas dan ketika mendongak, dia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri agak jauh. Kai memberi isyarat agar Sehun mendekat, tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepala, ia malah merentangkan tangannya, menyuruh Kai yang mendekat.

Maka dengan tangis yang tak bisa ditahan lagi, Kai berlari dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak dulu bodoh!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Kai erat. "Emm aku tak berani dan ya.. aku bodoh!"

"Hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna..."

Sang angin yang tersenyum kembali berlalu, dia akan menghembuskan angin yang lebih kencang untuk si pejuang cinta kita yang belum bisa meraih cintanya.

.

.

.

Semua murid tahu akibat apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai kepala sekolah mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, tapi mereka tetap pergi dan berpesta di acara yang diadakan di pusat desa. Semangat masa muda mereka sedang terbakar. Mereka merasa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Lampu berwarna-warni terpasang, hidangan khas dijual dan berbagai macam permainan disajikan. Semua berbahagia, tentu saja kecuali satu pejuang cinta kita. Dia terduduk di dekat api unggun yang sengaja dinyalakan untuk menambah meriah suasana. Di kepalanya terus terbayang-bayang wajah Dio. Tapi setelah menghela napas, dia berusaha mengusir semua bayangan itu. Dia berusaha ikut bahagia.

Pelan dia memetik gitar kesayangannya di tengah-tengah lapang terbuka itu, dan mendengar itu pelan-pelan orang-orang membentuk lingkaran. Menikmati sajiannya.

Sehun menarik Kai ke dekat Suho begitupun Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke tengah lingkaran dan mulai mengiringi petikan gitar Suho dengan nyanyian. Semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan. Dan Suho merasa ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Ini tak terlalu buruk, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Rasanya bunyi ini begitu familiar, bunyi yang disampaikan lewat hembusan angin. Alunan ini rasanya Dio kenal dan ini membuatnya amat rindu pada sesuatu, ah baiklah pada seseorang lebih tepatnya. Tak sadar tiba-tiba matanya sudah memerah dan mengalirkan butiran panas di pipi putihnya, apalagi ketika bunyi itu semakin mengeras di sampaikan angin yang berhembus.

"Pergilah!"

Dio tergagap, ia segera menghapus air matanya. "_Abeoji_..."

Sang mertua mendekat, dengan lembut diusapnya kepala Dio yang balik menatap tak mengerti.

"_Abeoji_ menyangimu Dio, dan Kebahagiaanmu adalah yang paling penting. Dia sudah meninggal, kau harus mengejar kebahagiaanmu. Kau berhak bahagia dan kau tetap anak _Abeoji_ sampai kapanpun."

Artinya _Abeoji_ mengizinkannya kan? Dio boleh bertemu dengan Suho kan? Air mata Dio tak terbendung lagi. Dia mendekat dan memeluk _Abeoji_nya erat.

"Pergilah mereka sedang berpesta di desa."

Dio tersenyum dan segera berlari dari sana. Dia tersenyum lebar meski matanya masih mencucurkan air mata. Sang Kakak ipar menyambutnya di pintu dengan baju di tangannya. Dio kembali tersenyum dan memeluk kakak iparnya yang lalu membantu mendandaninya.

.

.

.

Permainan gitar berakhir, semua bertepuk tangan. Ya Suho takkan bersedih lagi. Melihat mereka berbahagia itu adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Lalu kerumunan di depannya terbelah, dan Suho terbelalak melihat siapa yang muncul dari sana. Seseorang dengan gaun anggun dan kecantikan dalam yang begitu menyala-nyala.

Dia?

Dio?

Dan dia berlari, lalu memeluk Suho erat. Gurat heran di wajah Suho berganti dengan senyum manis. Tuhan melihat dan dia mendengar juga, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu.. aku berbohong... aku... aku..." ucap Dio setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Suho segera menutup bibir Dio dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku kan?"

Dio mengangguk kencang, dan mereka pun berpelukan lagi.

Semua yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu tersenyum dan bersorak untuk pasangan berwajah malaikat itu. Ah Sang angin rupanya berhasil.

"Nyalakan musiknya!"

Seseorang berteriak dan dari sebuah speaker besar menghentakkan suara musik lalu para pasangan di sana mulai berdansa tak ketinggalan para pejuang cinta kita. Mereka benar-benar bahagia, seakan Tuhan sedang menurunkan hujan bahagia.

Entah berapa lama saling bercanda dalam tarian, tertawa-tawa sampai kemudian...

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti.

Dan selalu itu bukan pertanda baik kan?

Benar saja! Di ujung kerumunan terlihat Tuan Jung berdiri menjulang dengan aura menindas yang selalalu melingkupinya, dan memandang mereka murka.

Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyapu kebahagiaan mereka.

Cukup lama suasana hanya hening mencekam tak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk maju lebih dulu. Lalu sebelum ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bergerak, terdengar suara dari speaker lagi. Kencang!

"Ketakutan adalah sifat dasar manusia kan?"

Semua mencari-cari asal suara, dan terlihatlah dari kerumunan Kyuhyun menyeruak dengan microphone di tangannya.

"Lalu adakah yang bisa mengalahkannya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Semua hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa memberikan senyum khas di bibirnya.

"Ada... ada perasaan yang lebih berharga untuk dipelihara, perasaan cinta. Kita takkan mati karena meninggalkan sifat takut, tapi kita akan hidup bagai mati tanpa cinta. Sebenarnya ketakutan yang lebih besar akan kalian rasakan adalah jika kalian kehilangan orang yang kalian cintai. Maka sebelum terlambat, lebih baik jagalah mereka, jangan takuti apapun selama kalian ada di jalur yang benar!"

Mereka memandang orang-orang yang mereka cintai dan menemukan ya kebahagiaan mereka adalah cinta. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan harus kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai.. Maka mereka pun saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

"Karena cinta sejati takkan mati dan ketakutan akan berlalu pergi."

Musik tiba-tiba terdengar lagi dan ketakutakan pun hilang berganti dengan keberanian aneh yang membuat mereka tanpa ragu saling memegang pasangan masing-masing dan menari dengan semangat. Tepat di depan mata Tuan Jung yang murka.

Tanpa berkata, Tuan Jung berlalu dari sana. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu itu pertanda buruk, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain maju menentang semua aral yang merintang dan ia tahu akan ada yang selalu mendukungnya.

Dia yang memegang tangannya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, sama-sama menatap pemandangan luapan cinta yang menyala-nyala di depan mereka. Masih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, dia mendongak memberi tatapan yang bermakna.

"Kita berhasil Kyunie.. kekuatan cinta berhasil."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata memerah.

.

.

.

"Pilih, kalian menjadi saksi bahwa kalian di hasut oleh Kyuhyun-ssi atau kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

Ketiga pejuang cinta kita tertunduk. Tentu berat meninggalkan sekolah setelah semua perjuangan mereka, apalagi mungkin saja mereka mendapat nasib sama seperti Kyuhyun dulu tak diterima di manapun. Tapi kembali cinta pasti akan membawa jalannya sama seperti pada Kyuhyun maka mereka menggeleng.

"Kami melakukan itu atas kehendak kami sendiri.." ucap Suho.

"Kyuhyun Songsaengnim sama sekali tak menyuruh kami pergi dan berpesta.." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kami bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan kami." Terakhir terdengar suara Sehun.

Tuan Jung diam-diam menggelutukkan giginya marah. "Baiklah! Segera kemasi barang kalian!"

Ketiga pejuang kita tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menurut kan? Maka mereka pun beranjak dari sana dengan ekspresi datar. Ketika keluar dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh penyesalan, mereka menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lalu berlalu.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya berat.

Apa ia kalah?

Sunshine, apa Kyuniemu kalah?

Apakah memang sebenarnya ketakutanlah yang harus menang?

Melihat wajah sedih mereka, membuat Kyuhyun serasa disentak. Ini perjuangannya tak seharusnya ada yang dikorbankan dalam hal ini. Cita-cita mereka, impian dan masa depan mereka. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Baiklah saya berhenti..."

Sosok di depannya menoleh dan terlihat wajah puas meski tak terlalu kentara.

"Anda boleh mengeluarkan saya, tapi biarkan mereka kembali."

"Baiklah, segera setelah anda keluar dari sini, mereka bisa tetap di sini." Terlihat senyum samar di bibir Tuan Jung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Tapi kemudian ia ia berbalik lagi. Ini senjata terakhirnya, berbicara semuanya. Meski ya kemungkinannya teramat kecil.

"Tapi harus anda tahu, di mata saya anda lah yang kalah Tuan. Di mata saya anda lah yang kehilangan banyak. Anda melihat fotonya saat merasa rindu, saya.. saya tak punya satu pun fotonya, tapi saya tak perlu itu. Karena saya lah pemenangnya. Saya selalu memilikinya. Anda kalah Tuan."

Raut wajah Tuan Jung berubah, Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah foto Hyukkie yang tertempel di dinding. Hyukkie yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Anda menyedihkan, dulu anda kalah, anda kehilangan dia. Sekarang pun anda kalah Tuan. Anda tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik ketakutan. Anda tahu apa alasan saya kemari?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk foto Eunhyuk. "Dia. Dia yang selalu berulang-ulang berkata, _Abeoji_ku, _Abeoji_ yang baik dia kelihatan keras di luar sebenarnya dia amat baik. Saya kembali untuk menyadarkan anda dan menjadikan anda sebaik yang diharapkan Hyukkie. Tapi lihat anda kalah Tuan. Dan anda kehilangan banyak."

Setelah membungkuk, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Tuan Jung yang untuk pertama kalinya terduduk lemas, ingatannya memaksanya kembali ke masa-masa itu. Masa-masa yang amat dirindukannya sangat.

.

.

.

_Rumahnya memang tak seramai ketika istrinya masih hidup, tapi suara nyanyian yang terdengar dari arah sebuah ruang, membuat suasana rumah ceria. Tak lama sosok itu keluar dari dapur. Sosok dengan tubuh kurus, tapi wajah bersinar ceria._

"_Abeoji, sarapannya sudah siap. Aku membuatnya sendiri, koran juga sudah ada di meja, kalau Abeoji sudah mau membacanya. Tuan Can akan datang setengah jam lagi seperti biasa untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah."_

_Eunhyuk memberi senyum termanis di depan Abeojinya, lalu memberi salut di kening. _

"_Bagaimana aku hebat kan? Aku sudah bisa mengurusi Abeoji?"_

_Tuan Jung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Eunhyuk._

"_Tentu saja kau anak Abeoji tertampan dan terhebat."_

_Lalu Tuan Jung memeluk Eunhyuk erat, yang balas memeluk meski harus berjinjit._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sedang apa?"_

"_Melukis Abeojie." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membiarkan Tuan Jung masuk dan duduk di sampingnya._

"_Wah, kau mewarisi bakat Ibumu."_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, telepon berbunyi. Eunhyuk mengambilnya tapi tidak mengangkatnya. Hanya melihat, lalu menyimpannya dan kembali fokus pada lukisannya._

"_Kenapa tidak diangkat?"_

"_Itu hanya Jun Abeoji, aku sedang mengerjakan ini. Nanti dia pasti akan menelepon lagi."_

"_Hmmm baiklah, teruskan. Abeoji masuk dulu ya."_

_Diam-diam Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya keras. Ia tak suka, tak suka berbohong pada orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. Ia benci berbohong. Tapi ia juga belum siap untuk jujur, lalu ia harus bagaimana?_

_._

_._

_Bunyi musik klasik mengalun mengiringi Tuan Jung yang sedang membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya. Diam-diam Eunhyuk mendekat. Lalu bersimpuh meletakkan tangannya di lutut Tuan Jung. Tuan Jung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Eunhyuk sayang._

"_Abeoji..."_

"_Hmmmm."_

"_A.. aku tak suka saat aku berbohong padamu, aku benci harus begitu."_

_Tuan Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk, meminta Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Sebenarnya waktu itu yang menelepon adalah seseorang lain. O.. orang yang aku sukai Abeoji. Dia.. dia sangat baik. Dia menyayangi dan menjagaku." Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu saja, senyuman bahagia, hanya karena mengingatnya._

_Tapi sang Abeoji kini menutup bukunya dan fokus pada Eunhyuk. Keningnya yang berkerut Eunhyuk tahu adalah tanda bahaya, tapi dia tak bisa mundur lagi, ia hanya berharap keajaiban akan terjadi._

"_Siapa? Tinggal dimana?"_

_Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya keras, takut. "Di.. dia... dia pelajar di.. di sekolah Abeoji.. namanya.. kyunie.. tapi.. tapi dia sangat baik... dia..."_

_Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karena sang Abeoeji berdiri, "Lupakan dia!"_

_Eunhyuk terdiam. Marah Abeojinya yang seperti ini, lebih buruk dari pada marahnya yang ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata berintonasi tinggi. Diam-diam Eunhyuk menangis._

"_Dia baik Abeoji..." Eunhyuk masih mencoba._

_Tak ada jawaban, dan sang Abeoji pun berlalu._

_._

_._

_._

_Eunhyuk memetik gitarnya asal, meski begitu bunyinya masih terdengar indah, indah yang menyesakkan, luapan dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

_Terdengar suara deheman dan Eunhyuk menoleh, berusaha tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Abeojinya. "Abeoji.. sudah pulang? Aku belum memasakkan makan malam? Ah ini masih sore.. aku..."_

"_Dia sudah dikeluarkan dari Sekolah. Abeoji sama sekali tak melihatnya. Lupakan dia!"_

_Seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian tanpa pegangan. Jantungnya serasa hilang dan ia pun hilang rasa. Eunhyuk diam-diam menangis hanya di hatinya. Dia memegang gitarnya erat, berusaha menghalau semua rasa sedih dan kecewanya. Abeojinya, Abeojinya selalu sempurna di matanya selalu bak dewa, dia baik, dia baik.. Eunhyuk terus merapalkan itu. Ia tak boleh membencinya. Tak boleh. Tak boleh!_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk hampir tak kelihatan tapi itu cukup untuk Tuan Jung yang langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir meski ia meminta otaknya menghentikan tangisnya._

_Kyuhyunnya. pernah lagi purnama di langitnya, selamanya akan hilang._

_Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya bertumpukan gitarnya dan menangis._

_._

_._

_._

_Belakangan meski masih terdengar suara musik tapi tak ada yang menimpalinya dengan nyanyian, rumah tak terasa ceria lagi. Seseorang dengan sosok yang semakin tipis keluar dari dapur._

"_Abeoji, sarapannya sudah siap. Aku membuatnya sendiri, koran belum ada di meja, sepertinya Tukang korannya terlambat. Tuan Can juga akan datang sedikit terlambat katanya, anaknya ada yang sakit jadi dia mengantarnya dahulu. Atau Abeoji mau aku memanggilkan taxi?"_

_Eunhyuk memberikan senyum lebar dan memberi penghormatan seperti biasa saat Abeojinya keluar dari kamar. Tuan Jung mendekat dan menangkup wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat menirus, ia sedih tapi ini untuk kebaikan Eunhyuk sendiri kan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi, "Tentu saja."_

"_Kau bahagia?"_

"_Apa Abeoji bahagia?"_

_Tuan Jung mengangguk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membenarkan dasi Tuan Jung. "Kalau begitu aku juga bahagia Abeoji."_

_Tuan Jung mengusap rambut Eunhyuk sebelum pergi. Dan Cahaya itu semakin meredup. Rasa sakit itu makin menyakitinya. Eunhyuk, memegang dadanya yang sakit. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan. Tapi ia harus, itu janjinya kan? Membahagiakan ayahnya. Eunhyuk menarik dan mengeluarkan napas untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya. _

_Tapi sayangnya begitu bayangan Kyu melintas, matanya memanas dan menumpahkan air matanya begitu saja. Dia amat sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat mencemaskannya juga. Eunhyuk terduduk karena lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemah. Dia mencengkram dadanya yang sesak. _

_Kyuhyunnie._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuan Jung mencari-cari di seluruh sudut rumah, tapi Hyukkienya tak ada dimanapun. Dia berteriak-teriak, tak ada juga balasan. Tuan Jung didera rasa takut, rasa takut untuk pertama kalinya. Dia amat menyesal sebenarnya sesaat setelah melihat ekspresi terluka putra satu-satunya saat dia mengatakan sudah mengeluarkan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkan diri ini untuk kebaikan semuanya._

_Lalu ia hanya merasa makin bersalah setiap harinya melihat Hyuk yang semakin lama semakin pucat dan kurus. Dan selalu ia juga was-was akan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia tahu apa. Ia hanya merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. _

_Sampai di ruangan terakhir, balkon di atap, dan akhirnya dia ada di sana, Hyukkienya ada di sana. Tapi tunggu! Sedang apa dia berdiri di atas betonnya. Sebelum sempat memanggil, Hyukkie menoleh pelan dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih tak terkira._

"_Abeoji... maaf.. maafkan aku. Aboeji, aku sudah berusaha agar tegar dan tak merasa sedih, aku berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku tak bisa Abeoji, aku tak kuat lagi, kenyataannya aku sedih sangat sedih sampai rasanya aku tak tahu untuk apa aku hidup Abeoji. Maafkan aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menjaga dan membahagiakanmu.. aku.. aku sangat merindukan dan mencintainya Abeoji..."_

_Lalu dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, Hyukkienya menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang dan melayang... _

_._

_._

_._

"HYUKKIEEE..."

Tuan Jung berdiri, ia baru pulih dari ingatan masa lalunya. Bahkan tangannya pun terjulur tanpa ia sadari.

Tidak! Hyukkienya tidak bunuh diri dia bukan orang sepicik itu. Kejadian terakhir itu ada di mimpinya, dia ingat betapa banyak keringat yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, lalu dia dengan segera masuk ke kamar Hyukkie dan mendapati Hyukkie yang tampak amat lemah. Hyukkie sakit. Dan Ya sakitnya tak terobati.

Ketika akhirnya satu-satunya cahaya hidup itu padam, ia marah amat marah. Maka ia semakin kejam. Dengan peraturan yang dia buat sebagai pengalihan rasa marah dan bersalahnya. Bukan-bukan karena ingin menyelamatkan murid-muridnya dari masa muda yang salah lagi, tapi hanya untuk mengobati hati terlukanya. Hatinya hanya dipenuhi rasa marah dan benci. Ia tak percaya lagi akan cinta.

Tuan Jung menutup wajahnya.

Barulah terlihat betapa tua dan rapuhnya sosok itu. Apalagi ketika terdengar gumaman berulang-ulang memanggil nama cahaya hidupnya. Dan dari sela-sela jari yang menutupi wajah tuanya, terlihat cairan bening. Dia menangis ya sosok kokok itu akhirnya menampakkan diri sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Tiga pejuang kita berusaha meneguhkan hatinya. Ini hari yang mungkin akan mereka ingat seumur hidup mereka, diusir dengan tidak hormat dari sekolah. Dan tentu saja takkan ada yang akan menerima mereka. Tapi mereka berusah membulatkan tekad, cinta mereka lebih penting kan?

Di belakang mereka, sosok yang biasanya selalu ceria, tampak sangat mendung. Ia tahu dia lah yang akan diusir menggantikan tiga pemuda itu. Bukan itu tentu saja yang dia sedihkan, tapi kegagalannya membawa pria yang dicintai Sunshinenya menjadi lebih baik, menyadarkannya.

Suara deheman itu selalu mampu mendiamkan seluruh keributan barisan seluruh siswa sekolah itu. Mereka tegak bagai patung menunggu ucapan sang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian tahu, aku selalu merasa "ketakutan" kalian akan membawa kalian ke arah lebih baik. Disiplin, fokus pada pelajaran. Tentu itu benar. Buktinya tak ada lulusan sekolahku yang tak berhasil kan? Begitu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi rupanya aku melupakan fakta lain. Banyak juga kasus-kasus frustasi yang terjadi di sini. Banyak yang hilang kemanusiawiannya, karena hati mereka kosong dari perasaan indah."

Seluruh murid hanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Aku bukan hanya membicarakan kalian tapi diriku sendiri. Betapa melelahkan hidup di balik punggung ketakutan. Kesepian dan kesedihan hanya diobati sendiri. Betapa terkadang aku iri melihat senyum lebar kalian. Rasa iri kadang membuatku ingin menghapus senyum itu dengan alasan klise kalian harus fokus pada pelajaran."

Mulai terdengar gumaman sekarang.

"Aku... aku sadar sekarang, bukan hanya ketakutan yang dibutuhkan, tapi cinta juga. Motivasi cinta jauh lebih baik daripada motivasi takut. Hidup akan lebih berkualitas dan bermoral. Aku... aku secara pribadi meminta maaf pada kalian..."

Semua semakin terhenyak dan tak percaya.

"Mulai sekarang... sekolah akan kuserahkan pada orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, seseorang yang amat penuh dengan rasa cinta. Orang yang selalu membuat semua orang merasa tenang dengan aura cinta dan kasih sayang yang menyala-nyala di dirinya. Orang yang kalau boleh... " sesaat terlihat Tuan Jung menarik napas dan pandangannya terpancang pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tak bergerak di barisan belakang. "Aku ingin menganggapmu anakku, Tuan Cho, Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sesaat hening tapi kemudian tepuk tangan menggema mengiringi langkah pelan tak percaya Kyuhyun menuju panggung. Matanya bahkan mengabur karena air mata yang menggenang begitupun tiga pejuang kita yang bersorak-sorak dengan air mata yang tak mereka sadari mengaliri di pipi mereka.

Tuan Jung tiba-tiba saja akan berlutut yang tentu saja langsung dicegah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu memeluk Tuan Jung erat. Semua semakin bersorak melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng, dan kembali memeluk erat Tuan Jung.

.

.

.

Haaahhh.

Selalu, aku ingin menarik napas setiap ingat hari bersejarah itu. Ternyata memang benar dia berhati baik, hanya saja sekeras batu tentu saja.

See?

Kekuatan cinta menang kan? Dan semua jauh lebih baik, sekolah lebih ceria dengan kualitas lulusan yang bukan hanya pintar secara akademis tapi hebat dalam moral. Dan yang jauh lebih baik dari itu adalah, Tuan Jung juga tak perlu foto Hyukkie lagi.

Dia bisa bersama Hyukkie seperti aku bersama Hyukkie.

Kami menjadi keluarga berbahagia.

Okay just it. Can I say, this story end with "and They are Happily ever after?"

.

.

.

Ah iya ada yang kulupa.

Seperti janjiku tadi, ini jawabanku tentang cinta

.

.

Cinta itu bagiku adalah cinta.

#Apa ini?

Hahahha Oke jangan melotot!

Aku juga kehilangan kata-kata kau tahu.

.

.

Hmmm,

Cinta itu perasaan fitrah (dasar), artinya takkan bisa ditolak karena itu sudah tertanam dalam diri kita sebagaimana naluri lainnya. Sama halnya dengan rasa lapar misalnya.

.

.

Kita boleh mencintai siapa saja yang kita suka, seperti halnya kita boleh makan apa saja yang kita suka. Benar kan?

.

.

Tapi kemudian muncul sebuah masalah, ternyata tak semua makanan menyehatkan dan bahkan ada makanan yang beracun dan mematikan.

Maka kita bisa dapat kesimpulan kan? Makanan yang harus atau bisa kita makan selain makanan enak dan makanan yang kita suka, juga tentunya makanan yang tidak meracuni atau mematikan kita kan?

.

.

.

Nah, Begitupun cinta, tak semua cinta harus kita sambut karena ada cinta yang tidak enak, tidak menyehatkan dan bahkan mematikan. Cinta seperti apa? Tentu cinta yang dilarangNya. Kau pasti tahu kan maksudnya, semua hal salah akan kalian tahu salah jauh di lubuk hati kalian meski mulut kalian mengingkarinya.

#smirk

.

.

Lalu kenapa perasaan cinta yang "salah" diciptakan?

Hmmmm dificult... very dificult... question...

.

.

Mungkin sama juga seperti kenapa ada makanan yang beracun diciptakannya?

Itu adalah rahasia-Nya. Mungkin sebagaimana buah khuldi dimana Dia melarang Adam memakannya sebagai bentuk ujian ketaatan maka seperti itu pulan makanan beracun atau cinta yang salah diberikan pada hati manusia.

.

.

Untuk mengujinya mungkin?

Yeah maybe.. thats just my opinion.

But you know how much genius I am, right? Haha

Lihat Hyukkie sedang memandang kalian dengan pandangan "Abaikan orang narsis itu.."

.

.

Ah aku terlalu banyak bicara.

Yang pasti aku sadar kenapa aku dan dia dipisahkan, ada kehidupan lain dimana aku dan dia akan disatukan. Kehidupan yang lebih abadi daripada dunia fana ini.

Iya kan Sunshine... ah lihat betapa cantiknya dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Jangan iri!

.

.

LAST : SAENGIL CHUKKAE LEE HYUKJAE HOPE YOU STAY HEALTY, STAY PURE, STAY KIND, STAY BE MY LOVE #GUBRAKKK

.

.

Abaikan yang terakhir ahaha. Balasan ripiu :

**Leehyunseok99 : **selamat kamu peripiu pertama :*. Mianhae gak bisa seperti itu hiksu hiksu.  
**Guest : **Bwaahahhahaa ahjussi yang kaku dan tegang.. #gulingguling. Nee ganbatte para pejuang cinta.  
**Chocoolatee : **iya arasseo, tak apa eheheh. Tetep aja di sini juga momen KyuHyuknya gak banyak hiksu. Mianhae.  
**Kim Lonely : **masih kah kau kesepian? #plakkabaikan. Hihi akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga, itu sengaja pingin bikin beda aja. Tapi di chap ini dia berdialog kok :D  
**Pelangi Senja : **berarti kalau di FF ini gak bikin nyesek ya? #pundung  
**J. Clou : **Kenapa ya suka kali baca pen name mu #abaikan. Iya dia setegar saya loh #abaikanjiliddua  
**Fitri Flames : **Gomawo udah suka pada suara setengah fals dan serak eon #terhura :') errr emang ada ya Mohabbatein film versi Kyuhyun o.O  
**Elfishy : **haiiii juga _(^.^)/ emmmm gak yakin nie ending cetar membahana #pundung  
**IrmLovEXO : **Hai hai juga XD ya... Kai yang enggak ada di manapun ya #nasibpenyukaKaiUke heheh ne mereka semua dah pada jadian :D  
**myhyukkiesmile : **errr bingung juga mau balas apa hihihi. Nie udah lanjut ^^  
**Zayn Key : **iya kan beda... hehehhe gomawo hiksu hiksu :')  
**cand cantik** : Ayo dah ikutin. Ihihih emang gimana coba kronologisnya pas Kyu nembak?  
**Augusteca : **sebenarnya dijabarin Cuma lewat dialog bukan tarian ehehe. Aktif kok, namanya Rainy Maknae.  
**lyndaariezz : **iya bgtulah tapi gak banyak momennya huhu  
**bbuing malas : **kenapa malas -_- udahh lanjuut.  
**Aul Ondubu : **Gomawo dah ripiu semuanya #terhura again :') semoga suka ya ^^  
**Riyoung Kim : udaaahhh ^^**

baik selesai, silakan ripiu dan berkomentar bagi yang berkenan ^^s


End file.
